NGE: Reborn Angel
by Fusion Cowboy Chaos Inc
Summary: DCU fusion Chapter 8 Now up. Shinji gets his powers tested. Asuka leaves for Japan and Misato must save the day from a rampaging robot. Yep. Just a normal day.
1. New Genesis

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Reborn Angel

Chapter 1: New Genesis

_"I've never had any cherished dreams or ambitions. I don't aspire to any career or profession in the future. So far, in the first fourteen years of my life, things happen as they have to happen. And things will probably continue in the same way. That's why I never cared if I got into an accident or something and died." -Shinji Ikari, 2015_

In the city of Tokyo-3 a young man had arrived. He stood alone at the train station on the edge of Town. Looking at a picture of the person he was there to meet. It was a beautiful woman with purple hair wearing a tank top and cut off jeans that showed her figure off quite well. He was a bit bewildered at the fact that this woman was flaunting her figure to him. He was after all only 14 years old. Although he was a bit larger than most boys his age. This led to him being an outsider more often than not.

"I wonder what's taking so long? Maybe I should Call Ms. Katsuragi." He walked over to the phones but there was no tone. He checked the next one, also no tone. "Great no phones, the trains have stopped and I have an appointment to make. Just perfect. Maybe I should just walk the last two stations."

Then he heard an automatic announcement over the speaker system of the station "Today at 12:30 PM a special state of emergency is being declared for the entire central Kanto region, with the Tokai district at the epicenter. All residents should quickly and calmly evacuate to their designated shelters. We repeat..."

"Okay that explains the stoppage, but what am I supposed to do." He walked down the step from the station to the empty street. "Father... why do you want to see me now?" He looked around then for the briefest moment he thought he saw someone in the street. A girl with light blue hair in a school uniform. As quickly as she appeared she was gone. Then he looked up as he heard a sound, and was stunned as he could swear he saw a man flying. He blinked "I have to get my eyes checked" then he saw the source of the sound. A low flying jet, he then saw something that made his eyes go wide. The Jet fired a missile. He cringed at the noise it made as it soared off. "Damnit I HATE loud noises."

Shinji looked in the direction the projectile flew in and saw something truly amazing. It was a giant. Vaguely humanoid but jet black except for what he assumed was its head and what looks somewhat like armor on its shoulders, and a red hemisphere near its center of gravity. The missile struck dead on to its face and exploded. This was quickly followed by other ordnance, all of which shockingly had no effect on the beast. "What the hell is that?"

Soon several VTOL gunships appeared and opened fire on the behemoth to the same affect as the missile barrage. Now however the monster retaliated. It held its arm out and what appeared to be a light purple lance of energy spike shot from it and speared one of the gunships. It then grabbed one and in a surprisingly quick motion threw it at a third aircraft. The flaming wreckage few toward Shinji, and he quickly took cover. Then suddenly a blue sports car skidded to a stop in front of him . The driver was a familiar site to Shinji. It was the woman he was supposed to meet. Misato Katsuragi. "Sorry I'm late Shinji. Come on get in fast we need to get out of here"

He ran quickly to the passenger side and got in "No need to tell me twice. What the hell is that thing?"

"That thing... is an "angel."

A while later Misato stopped her car and pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked over towards the monstrosity, which was now disappearing behind the hills. "What are they doing? They wouldn't. OH SHIT! THEY ARE!" She quickly ran out of the car and pulled shinji along with her. "GET DOWN" Just as they did a massive explosion erupted where the "angel" stood. The resulting shockwave threw nearly everything not rooted down around and some things that were.

As the two stood up they saw dirt everywhere and the car on its side.

"NOOOOOOOO! I still got 33 payments left!" She sighed " Are you okay Shinji?"

"Other than a mouth full of dirt I'm fine Miss Katsuragi.

"No need to call me that. Misato is fine."

"Okay Misato"

"Come on lets get the car right side up and get out of here." They walked up to it. Misato turned her back to it but before she could get against it Shinji quickly gave it a forceful shove and knocked it over. "Your stronger than you look."

"I'm not that strong. It was just luck."

As the Drive resumed Misato gave Shinji a folder for him to read. She gave him a quick explanation and he studied it carefully until the car train came out of the tunnel and gave Shinji a truly awesome view. "WOW! A real Geofront!"

Misato smiled at the look of awe on his face. "Yep. The secret base of NERV. A fortress for mankind.

"Ms. Katsuragi"

"I thought I told you to call me Misato?"

"Sorry... Why did my father call me?"

She looked over to the boy with a sad look on his face "Maybe you should ask him yourself."

"So we're going to see him."

They exited the car in silence when the train stopped and walked into the building. They were walking for some time. Eventually Shinji noticed they had been traveling in circles. "Um? Misato are we lost?"

She froze "No. Of course not. Whatever gave you that idea?"

Fortunately for the Captain a near by elevator door opened and an attractive blonde in a lab coat stepped out. "Captain Katsuragi, am I going to have to find you EVERY time you come in?"

Misato got a sheepish look on her face "Sorry Rits... You know I haven't gotten used to the layout yet.

The Blonde then noticed the boy standing by Misato " So this is him. The Third Child?"

Shinji looked a little confused by the term "I'm Shinji Ikari. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, from the first engineering division, I'm the supervisor for Project E, pleased to meet you." She walked back to the elevator and motioned for the lost duo to follow her. "Follow me. There is something I think you need to see before you see your father."

They followed the doctor Shinji mostly ignoring the conversation between the two adults as they rode on a small speedboat in a giant chamber. They soon pulled up to a small dock that had a staircase leading to a dark doorway. They quickly stepped inside the dark yet massive chamber. She pulled loudly on a large switch.

It was a massive purple head. Its demon like features drew out a startled cry from the fourteen year old. "A... A giant robot?' He pulled out the manual Misato gave him and frantically flipped threw it

"You won't find it in there" Ritsuko walked up beside him "Strictly speaking she's not a robot. She's a man-made all-purpose battle weapon. Artificial Human Evangelion Unit 01. Mankind's best hope against the Angels.

Shinji just looked at the monstrous face in awe "Is this what my father has been working on?"

In reply a commanding voice was heard above their heads. "That is correct." There, standing on a platform behind the Eva stood Shinji's father. He looked down at Shinji and smirked as the boy turned his head away "It has been a while"

"Shinji I need you to listen very carefully to what I have to say." He paused for a moment "You are going to ride in it. You will battle the Angel."

"What?!" Shinji stepped back in shock and Misato stepped forward

"Commander you can't be serious. He just arrived today and it took Ayanami **SEVEN** months to synchronize with her Evangelion!"

"He only needs to sit in her. That is all I expect."

Misato attempted to protest again but Dr. Akagi interrupted her "Capt. Katsuragi. Our overriding mission is to defeat the angels and to do that we have to put **SOMEONE** into the entry plug and he is the only one available now who could possibly synch with it. Or do you have some alternative?" Misato could only glare at her friend "Come with me Shinji and we'll get you ready."

Within Shinji's mind two voices were heard. One was loud, it was telling him to run, to hide. All his life to that point he listened to that voice but the other one was telling him to do it. It was quiet but it was there. For a moment Shinji considered it.

Shinji bowed his head "No... There is no way I can do this. It's impossible. I can't fight that monster. It's ordering me to my DEATH!"

Gendo glared down at his son "You have to accept this. You are the best candidate we have. You are the ONLY candidate we have."

"Why me? I don't understand... IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

"You don't have to understand. Just do as I say or all of mankind will perish. The very existence of the human race stands on your shoulders."

"No! Who do you think I am... Superman? I'm no hero!" Shinji shook as his last statement echoed and faded away Various Techs around only looked on and sadly nodded

"Very well then. I have no use for you then. Go." Gendo turned to a console to his side "Fuyutski, wake Rei" An older voice responded. "Can we use her?"

"She's not dead. Have her transported here"

Ritsuko quickly barked out orders as Shinji trembled in silence. Shortly a door opened and a gurney was wheeled out attended to by two men. Shinji's eyes widened at the site. On it was a girl around his age. She had pale skin and blue hair and seemed to be wearing what resembled a strange flight suit. She was bandaged in several places including over her right eye. Suddenly the quiet voice in the boys mind was louder.

Gendo spoke in his cold voice "Rei you will pilot. The spare is useless."

In a soft almost frail voice she spoke. "Yes sir." Rei tried to sit up. It was obvious to all around she was in great pain. The voice now was firm in Shinji's mind telling him to do it.

Then all looked up to the ceiling as it felt the entire world shook. Gendo said what all there already knew. "The angel. It knows we're here."

Then with even greater force the earth shook again, this time knocking several girders loose along with several lights. Most everyone there was knocked off their feet. Misato looked over to Rei whose gurney on the far end of the catwalk was tipped over and was surprised with what she saw. Slowly standing was Shinji cradling Rei in his arms. "You caught her?"

She then noticed something in Shinji's eyes that wasn't there before as he spoke "I'll do it. I'll pilot for you."

Misato walked up to him. "Are you sure?"

"I just have to sit in it right? I'm sure."

The two techs that brought in the gurney set it back up and Shinji placed her back on it as Ritsuko walked back up to him "Well said Shinji. If you follow me I'll give you a quick run threw on how to it operates." As Shinji walked away he looked back towards his father and caught the smirk that had formed on his face.

Soon Shinji found himself in what he was told was the entry plug for Evangelion Unit 01. He was alone with only his thoughts _"My Father never needed me before, and now he's built some ROBOT that needs me. What a joke. I'll show him I can do it. I'm no coward. I'm not afraid to die." _His monologue was interrupted as he heard a female's voice

"The pilot has reached the cockpit position with in the entry plug."

"Rodger. Inserting entry plug now." Shinji felt himself spin for a moment as the plug was screwed into the beast

Plug lock-in procedure completed. Initiating First level interface. Flooding entry plug now"

"Wait flooding?" Shinji then noticed an amber colored liquid began to flood the entry plug "WHAT IS THIS STUFF?"

The familiar voice of Dr. Akagi replied, "Don't worry Shinji. Once the LCL fills your lungs your blood will be oxygenated directly. Shinji gagged for a moment as it reached head level

"Calm down Shinji! You'll get used to it. Be a man!" Misato called out

"Main power connected. Initiating power-up sequence. A10 Neural synapses operating within parameters. First contact all clear. Opening reciprocal circuits.

Meanwhile in the command center Misato and Ritsuko were watching over the proceedings. "Incredible his Synchronization ratio is holding at 41.3%. We can do this!

Misato then shouted out to Shinji "Evangelion Unit 01, prepare to launch!" Shinji then felt the Eva shake as the restraints came loose and the massive weapon was moved

"Transporting Unit 01 to Launch elevator! Gate 5 Stand-by. Launch pad clear. All Green. Launch perpetrations complete!"

Then the tech looked over to Misato who looked to Commander Ikari "Do we precede sir?"

"Of course. If we fail to defeat the angels then all is lost."

"LAUNCH EVA!"

Shinji felt the g-forces as he was lifted up at an incredible rate and before he knew it he was on the surface. In front of him standing as if waiting just for him was the angel.

Shinji heard Misato's familiar voice. "This is it Shinji."

"Right."

"Release final safety locks!" Shinji felt the Eva come loose "EVANGELION UNIT 01 LIFT-OFF! The giant stumbled forward for a moment then steadied itself.

"Shinji we just need you to walk."

"Ummm how do I do that exactly?"

"Just concentrate. Just think walk and it will walk."

_"Walk?" _He didn't move _"WALK!" _Unit 01 started slowly walking forward. Shinji heard the command room cheer him on. _"Stop._" It kept walking forward. _"STOP!" _It started walking slightly faster _"FINE BE THAT WAY! **CHARGE!"**_ The Beast started running towards its opponent.

Distantly he heard Misato cry out but he continued. As he was about to tackle the Angel it seemed to blind him momentarily and Eva 01 felt to the ground. Again Shinji heard Misato telling him to get but before he could order his machine to rise, the Angel grabbed it by the head and lifted it up.

"SHINJI, DODGE!"

Shinji however was paralyzed with fear as the Angel grabbed the Eva's left arm and began to squeeze. Quickly he heard a loud crack as it snapped and Shinji felt a blinding pain in his arm.

"SHINJI, LISTEN TO ME! WHAT YOU FELT WAS NOT YOUR ARM!"

Shinji however couldn't think strait threw the pain that felt all too real. As if that wasn't enough the Angel began to attack with energy lance from its arm. Shinji ignored the pain from the arm to the pain that was being driven into his eye. Then when he thought it couldn't get worse he felt the lance pierce the head and he went flying backwards into a building. The last thing he heard before all went black was Misato shouting out his name.

Shinji awoke with a start in a strange bed dressed in what appeared to be hospital clothing. He looked around the stark white room and its large bright windows. He laid back down in the eerie silence and looked up at the ceiling. "An unfamiliar ceiling."

To Be Continued...

Author's notes

Fusion Blaster: Well that was a beast... This will probably be the hardest chapter for me to write. Mostly 'cuz so little (on the surface anyway) had changed. Of course since this is a fusion fic that I think that its best that we start at the beginning so we can leave it up to you readers to figure out what the hell is going on. I hope you enjoy Angel Reborn but come hell or high water I'm seeing this threw to the end. Those of you out there who know already what Eva has been fused with here I hope you keep quiet. Don't spoil it for those who don't know yet. ;)

Classic Cowboy: well, I mostly just threw ideas around for this chapter, but next go around is my turn to play, and those who are wondering on what's changed, don't worry a few hints at some changes will come in next go around. And FB will finish this, even if I have to kill him. Threaten anyway, killing him would sort of defeat the purpose huh? Anyway, Enjoy the fic, and don't forget to review!


	2. Welcome Home

Chapter 2: Welcome Home

_Well, when I first saw Shinji, I wasn't impressed. Well, by anything other than his size – he's big for his age - but there's something about him that grows on you over time. Or perhaps it was he who grew into his role, and into our hearts. Whatever it was, I can't look back and not feel embarrassed that I didn't see it immediately. I think that it was always there. It just needed the time and circumstances to come through._

_---Misato Katsuragi, 2015_

A private jet shot over the Atlantic Ocean in near silence. "Are you sure this is the one?" a man in the darkened enterer asked over a cell phone while watching footage of Evangelion Unit 01's arm being snapped by the Third Angel. "He seems to be getting his ass kicked right now."

/Just watch the video, Tim, you'll see/ the person he was speaking to replied.

"Ok, Old Man, I'm watching," 'Tim' rolled his eyes, and rubbed his unshaven jaw. "You know how I feel about beatings."

The man watched a few moments more, before his eyes widened and he looked away, "The kid's down, it's over."

/Keep watching/ the voice said sterner.

"What do you expect me to … Jesus …" his eyes widened even more at the footage. "Ok, so maybe you're right."

/Eva Unit 01 received heavy damage from that explosion,/ the voice stated, /But the pilot, Shinji Ikari was knocked out, but didn't have a single bruise or scratch. Didn't even get a tan from the heat./

"How is that possible?"

/You know how./

"Ok, if he's in Tokyo-3," The man nodded rewinding the footage to watch it again, "Why am I going to Germany?"

/That is where the pilot of Evangelion Unit 02 is being trained/ the voice replied, /She is not like the pilots of 00 and 01, I figured you'd be able to help her catch up./

"How far behind is she compared to them?" Tim asked looking at the folders, "Ayanami Rei had seven months of Eva training, and Ikari Shinji had … around five minutes… FIVE MINUTES AND HE DID THAT?!?"

/Yes, and again you know the why and how,/ the voice replied, /Sohyru Asuka Langley is ahead by seven years. Even though she is not on the natural level of Ikari, she is superior to Ayanami. I trust you will be able to prepare her?/

"I'll do what I can, I'll call you when we touch down on German soil." Tim nodded, "bye, Bruce."

"What's this," Tim asked when he read a new paper stapled to Shinji Ikari's folder, "Assigned guardianship under … oh god help him …"

* * *

"I just moved here myself, so it's a little messy," Misato said, leading Shinji into her apartment.

"This … is a little messy?" Shinji asked looking around the apartment, 85% of the room covered with empty beer cans and trash. He glanced around and saw two refrigerators in the incredibly cluttered kitchen, "What's with two friges?"

"Oh don't mind that one, he's probably still asleep," Misato said hopping over a large pile of trash, "I'm gonna change, be right back."

"You mind if I straighten the place up a bit?" Shinji asked as she entered her bedroom.

"Sure, knock yourself out!" Misato called from the closed door. After a few moments, Misato stepped back out in a lose tank top and incredibly short shorts. And when she saw her apartment she almost dropped to her knees. "How … what … huh?" She asked looking around the spotless room.

"Uhhh… Ancient Chinese Secret?" He said giving the older woman a lopsided smile.

Misato raised an eye brow, "I'm gonna be keeping an eye on you, kid," She stated with a smirk, "Now lets get some grub!"

Misato prepared the best meal she could, but once again disappointed herself. She really needed some cooking lessons. She sat at her end of the table, poking at her food, dreading looking up for fear of seeing Shinji dieing of food poisoning.

Once she finally got the courage to glance up at her new ward her jaw dropped at the sight. Shinji had the plate in the air, and was using his chopsticks to push every bit of food into his mouth. Misato continued to stare as he licked the plate and glanced up at her sheepishly, "Seconds?"

"You … you like my cooking?" Misato blinked.

"Um … it's not world class dinning, but it's leaps and bounds above my Uncle's cooking," Shinji blushed, "I kind of like it."

"You like it?" Misato beamed, jumping to her feet, and refilling his plate, "Yes of course, Shinji-kun, you can have all you want! Thank you for liking it … not many like my cooking …"

Misato watched in awe as Shinji put away his second serving, then his third, forth and finally fifth before finally stopping patting his stomach. "You're … amazing …" Masato stared.

Shinji glanced down blushing furiously. "You're cute when you blush, Shinji-kun," Misato cooed, before standing up, "It's late, go and take a shower then hit the sack, you start school tomorrow, and you're going to have to get up early so I can drop you off on my way to work."

Shinji nodded and walked into the bathroom, quickly undressed and climbed into the shower relaxing as the warm water washed over his sore muscles. "Is this what it's like to be home?" he asked out loud not expecting an answer. He was in such deep thought that he didn't hear the door open and close.

He then jumped and covered himself as the curtain was pulled back and his eyes locked with a strange penguin with red feathers imitating eyebrows staring back up at him with the same look of shock. Both boy and animal screamed and Shinji dove out the door literally tearing it off its hinges and ran into the living room.

"MISATO!! THERE'S A … A PENGUIN IN THE BATHROOM!" He cried out at the stunned woman caught in mid sip of her beer.

"Oh, that's just Pen-Pen, my other room-mate," Misato said her voice growing lower as her eyes traveled down his body, "He's one of those warm … water … whoa …" Misato forced her eyes to focus at least on Shinji's damp defined chest and six pack and mentally forced her not to go lower. It was a futile fight.

Shinji followed her gaze, before covering himself and dashing toward his room marked 'Shinji's Lovely Suite' screaming.

"I'm not that desperate …" Misato repeated, placing her face in her hands, "I'm not that desperate … I'm not that desperate, but Jesus Christ he's hot for a kid!"

* * *

Shinji stood over the oven in the kitchen early the next morning. He was working hard at making a good breakfast for Misato to say sorry for the … free show that he gave her the night before.

Shinji turned smiling at the sound of a low feral moans and grunts as Misato limped into the kitchen, on strap of her tank top sliding down her arm, and her hair sticking up all over the place. All in all, she looked like a reject from Night of the Living Dead. "Misato, you ok?" Shinji asked unsurely, but only received what sounded like a growl in response.

Misato drug her feet to the refrigerator and fumbled with the door finally opening it. She reached around before pulling out a can of beer. With a low groan she opened it and chugged it down with one gulp. She then shook her head rapidly and called out enthusiastically "YEEHAW!! NOW THAT'S THE STUFF WHOO HOO!!!"

Shinji watched in awe as Misato seemingly transformed right before her eyes from zombie to the hyper woman he had met yesterday. "Good morning, Shinji-kun, oh you made breakfast!" she asked moving over to stand beside him, "You didn't have to, you know? I could have whipped us up something!"

"That's alright, I enjoy cooking so it wasn't any trouble," Shinji said looking down bashfully, moving the two plates to the table, before turning back to Misato who was opening a can of beer and sitting it beside a small platter of leftovers on the floor. "You give … your penguin beer?"

"Why not, he's never complained!" Misato laughed, sitting down at the table with her fourth beer of the morning.

Misato bit into her breakfast and her eyes lit up, "Shinji! If you weren't so much younger then me, I'd marry you! You kick butt in the Eva, got the bod of a Greek god, and can cook and clean amazingly. You're gonna make a sweet girl spoiled one of these days!" the woman chuckled as Shinji's face colored bright red.

"Look at the time, Shinji, I've got to get you to school!" Misato said, jumping to her feet, "Lets roll!"

"Misato, should you really be driving after all that …um …" Shinji asked unsurely, looking at the ten empty beer cans around Misato's plate.

"Nonsense kid! Trust me," Misato said winking at him and walking toward the door.

"Ms … Misato, shouldn't you be wearing your uniform?"

* * *

"You see that new kid up there, Touji?" Kensuke Aida asked, his friend who was seated beside him in the classroom.

"Yea, what about him?" Touji Suzuhara replied to his blond headed friend, both watching Shinji carefully.

"Rumor is he's the pilot of that giant robot thingamabob," Kensuke replied, sliding back when Touji's gaze went murderous.

"That … thing was what put my little sister in the hospital!" Touji hissed, ignoring the teacher's lecture on Second Impact.

Wait, wait, don't jump the gun yet, don't want to hurt the kid before you make sure he's the one," Kensuke said quickly before typing on his laptop. "Let me message him and ask before you go and knock his brains in."

Shinji sat dully listening to the old man repeat himself over and over again, before a blip on his computer grabbed his attention. He stared at it for several moments before finally opening the message.

/Hey, are you the pilot?/

Shinji stared at it for a few moments before trying to concentrate on the teacher again, when another message popped up.

/Are you the pilot Y/N?/

Shinji finally let out a sigh and placed his hands on the keyboard.

/Y E S/ he sent.

"WHAT!!!" The whole room exploded with the exception of the injured Rei and the seething Touji.

"I'll get you after class, Pilot," Touji hissed, narrowing his eyes on the blushing newcomer.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the world in a tall skyscraper, an older man sat at his desk with his hands folded in his lap, his eyes focusing on the monitor. He watched footage of the Angel/Evangelion Unit 01 battle with intense interest. "The time's getting closer, looks like he's almost ready …" he said to himself before picking up his desk telephone. "Mercy?"

"Yes, sir," the feminine voice on the other end replied.

"Ready my private jet, I want to leave as soon as possible," he stated.

"What's the destination, sir?" Mercy asked.

"Tokyo-3," the man stated, "But first I'd like a side trip to Smallville Kansas."

"Yes, sir," she replied before the phone went dead.

The man stood up and walked over to a large portrait of a late hero and friend, and pulled it open to reveal a safe. He opened the safe and pulled out a small red and blue duffle bag. "Maybe this will redeem my sins, Clark …" he said looking at the painting of the late Man of Steel, "Maybe this will redeem my sins …"

To Be Continued …

Classic Cowboy: well here's the second chapter. As you can see we've altered Canon a little, and if you haven't figured out what this is a fusion with by now, please leave your address so either Fusion Blaster or myself can come to your home and smack you up side the head. Anyway, that's bout all I can think to say so enjoy the fic and don't forget to review!

Fusion Blaster: Well he might smack you but I'll give you a boot to the head. This time I was on the sidelines for the most part while he pounded this one out. Next Time we will do an angel battle and someone makes an appearance much earlier than they did in the anime.


	3. First Meetings

Chapter 3: First Meetings

_Back then, Shinji took a lot of crap from a lot of people. Especially when Angel attacks went bad. A good deal of it was from Toji and me, but that's beside the point. He took insults that no one would have blamed him for striking back at and didn't. I don't think any one of them could bring themselves to say anything close to it now. It's just not done. Not to him._

_Period._

_---Kensuke Aida_

3 weeks later in Shinji's school a young man was upset "Kensuke are you sure you saw him coming this way?"

His bespeckled friend rolled his eyes "Yes I'm sure."

"You realize you've said that every school day for the last THREE weeks." Touji was obviously annoyed with his friend.

"I know that but its like the guy can just disappear at will. Besides aren't you taking this just a bit a too far?"

"TOO FAR! Because of that son of a bitch my sister is in the hospital! I have to do this."

Kensuke got an apprehensive look on his face "Come on Touji he's the biggest guy in the class. I mean he's friggin HUGE!"

"He's not that much bigger than me. Besides guys like that are always slow. I'm the fastest in the school. He'll never lay a finger on me."

As they were talking both felt a gust of wind. "What ever Touji. There's just something about him."

"Oh stop with you stupid hero worship alright. He's just some stupid punk and I'm going to show him the consequences of his actions. What is taking him so long anyway?"

"Well he wasn't that far away when I came over here...." Kensuke got an apprehensive look on his face and walked around the corner.

Touji just stood there waiting for him until his friend returned and when he did he looked dismayed "Don't tell me."

Kensuke nodded "Yep he got away again. I swear it's like he can fly or something."

—

While the two friends broke into an argument over the ability of Kensuke to locate people the person they were trying to locate was on a hill overlooking the city of Tokyo-3. He was alone at this scenic point leaning against a steel railing that kept people from getting too close to the cliff face. This was not the first time he ever came here. Misato took him there after his first battle. Every day after school he came here to think.

_What am I? _He unconsciously gripped the handrail and began to squeeze. _Is my Uncle right? Am I just a freak?_ Then he noticed that he had crushed the rail. _There is your proof right there that I'm not normal. No one should be able to do that and not know it. Hell Misato nearly freaked when I cleaned the apartment that first night there. The last thing I need is her thinking I'm a freak. Things were bad enough with Uncle on the farm when I accidentally broke the equipment with my bare hands._

Shinji turned his back to the city. _So I guess this is it for me. No one can know. That's the way it has to be. She doesn't need to know she's living with a freak. _Shinji then pulled out his SDAT and put it on. He turned around to watch the city till the sunset.

—

Berlin-2, Germany

A man in a suit and tie walked down the hallway of NERV Germany Branch with a suitcase in hand. His ponytail bounced behind him, and rubbed his unshaven face before he entered the command center.

"Ah, Mr. Ryoji, we were beginning to wonder if you would join us," the commanding officer stated with a raised eyebrow.

"We didn't help fund the construction of Evangelion Unit 02 for me not to show up and make the boss ready to beat me down again."

"Again, isn't he getting a bit old for that?" the female commanding officer smirked.

"You'd be surprised what the old man can do these days," Mr. Ryoji nodded, before turning his attention to the screen, "So that's our four eyed monster, huh, Natalie?" he said with a wink, making the commander blush.

"All systems ready, Synch Ratio is strong, all lights green," one of the control workers stated from her station.

"Ok, then, open a comm with the pilot," the commander stated. "Asuka, can you hear me?" She asked as a window popped up on the screen with a redheaded girl with bright blue eyes and a dull look on her face.

"Yes, can we do something fun yet?" the girl groaned.

"Ok, Asuka, I want you to try walking now," the commander stated as if she was speaking to a five year old.

"Walking? WALKING! Is that it? Mien Gott! I have never …" The girl ranted.

"Just do it, Asuka!" The commander snapped, and the girl groaned again before the Evangelion began taking steps forward.

"Walking … walking … see? I'm walking … can we do something fun YET?" Asuka complained.

"Klugscheißer, (smart ass)" the commander said under her breath, "Ok very good, Asuka, now there is a weapons platform fifteen meters ahead of you. Go to it and draw the assault rifle and stand by."

Unit 02 sluggishly made its to the platform and pulled the Assault rifle, "Got it, can I shoot something now?"

"Yes, we will have multiple targets pass up, try to hit them directly on the target," the commander instructed.

After a several minutes of target practice, the commander spoke up again, "That's enough for today, Asuka. Excellent job! You had a 70% accuracy rate."

"70%?" Asuka gasped, "The sights are off on the stupid gun or the targeting computer on my 02 has a bug, you WILL get on that, won't you?"

"Of course, Asuka, now move back to the elevator platform, good work today," the commander said as the window closed and she sat down roughly, "Thank god that's over."

"I take it the pilot's hard to handle?" Ryoji asked, watching the woman rub her temples.

"She's a pure ball of energy, Kaji," the commander stated.

"I'll talk to her, see if I can't calm her down a little," he replied.

"Good luck. She has a hard enough time working with women," the commander shook her head, "Even worse with men, she thinks all males, human or otherwise are all perverts."

"I might persuade you otherwise," Kaji smirked.

"Ha! After last night you can't tell me-" the commander shot, but covered her mouth quickly turning crimson.

"See? I knew you liked that, didn't you, babe?" Kaji laughed, before flashing a grin and a wink, "So, are you going to come back to my room again tonight, Nate?"

"I … um … is ten too late?" the Commander whispered shyly.

"Perfect, see you then," Kaji turned toward the door, "Now gotta go put my charms on Ms. Sohryu."

"70%, there's no way that can be right," Asuka growled, stepping out of the women's locker room, "That good for nothing commander probably read it wrong, yeah, that has to be it!"

"Awe, did the lil girl get a bruise on her ego?" stated a voice from behind her.

She spun around to see Kaji leaning against the wall beside the door, a smirk plastered on his face, "Who the hell do you think you are?" Asuka snapped. "You were probably just standing there trying to get a peak of me naked, weren't you? Dirty old man!"

"Hey! Who's old?" Kaji replied, a hurt look on his face.

Asuka snorted and crossed her arms, "What do you want, jackass?"

"Just to talk to a lovely young woman, that's all," Kaji replied taking Asuka's hand and moving down to kiss it.

"Oh go take a cold shower, crap face," Asuka snapped, jerking her hand away.

'This girl's trying my patience,' Kaji thought, taking a deep breath, "If you keep up that attitude, you'll never be a good Eva Pilot, not as good as the pilot of Japanese's Unit 01 anyway."

"WHAT?!?" Asuka screamed, getting in the surprised Kaji's face, "You listen, and you listen good, you long haired freak! I AM the greatest Eva Pilot every to be born, I AM better then any of the other Eva Pilots, AND I am not going to listen to YOU telling me crap that is just THAT: CRAP!"

"Crap? You want crap, Asuka, I'll tell you what crap is," Kaji asked, his demeanor making him seem a lot bigger. Asuka stared up in Kaji's narrowed eyes and took a small step back, "Crap is your piloting skills, your fighting skills are pathetic, and your ego is nauseating. When you get over yourself and finally pull your head out of your ass you MIGHT actually make a decent Eva Pilot, but until then I don't even want to hear you making pathetic excuses and blaming your green mistakes on everyone else but who is REALLY responsible: YOU! Am I clear, young lady?"

"W-What … did you say your name was again?" Asuka asked, her head bowed, her ginger bangs hiding her eyes.

"Huh? My name's … um … Kaji Ryoji, why?" Kaji asked in confusion.

"Ryoji?" Asuka asked, looking back up with a smile and stars sparkling in her eyes. "Doesn't Asuka Langley Sohryu-Ryoji sound nice, Kaji?"

"Um … I … err … I've gotta go, Ms. Sohryu, I'll … uhh see you around!" Kaji turned, but gulped when the girl grabbed his arm and started snuggling against it.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAJIIIIIIIII, Don't leave me alone … stay with me, pleeeeease?" Asuka whined, gripping his arm so tight Kaji couldn't feel his forearm or hand anymore.

'Great … she likes strong guys,' Kaji thought while rolling his eyes, 'if the old man could see me now … he'd probably laugh his ass off.'

A few days later Shinji was sitting in his class in his seat staring out the window. Class was about to dismiss for lunch when he noticed someone was next to him. He turned and saw his classmate Touji Suzuhara glaring down at him.

"You and me outside right now!"

_What does he want? _Shinji thought to himself. He only knew the boys name he knew nothing about him but the third child followed him outside. As soon as they reached the roof of the school Touji spun around and socked Shinji solidly in the jaw. The fact that one went down wasn't surprising but that both did was.

"MY HAND! GODDAMNIT!" Touji was up quickly hopping around in pain and his friend Kensuke tried momentarily to calm him down and then turned to the calmly sitting Shinji.

"WHOA! What are you made of steel?"

Shinji just looked at the hopping boy then looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? SORRY!" Touji ran up and hauled Shinji back up to his feet. "You're damn right you're sorry! Because of you my little sister is in the hospital for god only knows how long!"

Shinji continued looking away from the raging student "What else you want me to do. I can't change what happened."

"YEAH WELL MAYBE I OUTTA THROW YER ASS OFF THIS ROOF AND SEE HOW YOU TAKE THAT TOUGH GUY!" At this Point Kensuke grabbed onto his friend and attempted to pacify him.

"Come on Touji... You can't do that. You'd kill him. Hell, just hitting a pilot is probably a bad idea."

"Ikari." A soft voice came from near the door to the staircase. It stopped all three boys quickly. They all looked over at the bandaged form of Rei Ayanami "We just received an emergency call. I'll see you there." Then she turned and quickly walked away.

Shinji slipped from Touji's grip and jogged after the First "Hang On. I'm coming too."

The two best friends stood there quietly for a moment. Then Kensuke commented as he pushed up his glasses "I think he slipped away again."

"BITE ME!"

—

Some time later in one of the many shelters in and around Tokyo-3 Kensuke and Touji were sitting waiting for the clearance to leave. However the otaku was getting frustrated with the lack of footage of the battle.

"Damn! They're doing it again."

Touji looked over at his friend, "Doin what?"

Kensuke showed his friend the screen on his TV/Camcorder combo unit. On it was just text showing nothing of the battle that was about to occur. "Its all words again. They never show us civilians anything and this is just sooooo big!"

Touji just looked over at his friend, "You really do get off on this stuff don't you?"

"Come on I just to need to see it once. At this rate I'll never see it...unless" Kensuke just stopped and got a thought full look on his face.

Touji looked over just in time to see it "Uh oh...I know that look Ken. That look never leads to any good."

"Touji... Lets sneak out."

"ARE YOU NUTS! WE'D DIE!"

"QUIET YOU!" Seeing that his friend had calmed somewhat he continued. "That could happen if we stayed here anyway. Don't you think YOU should see this."

"What you talkin about?"

"That Robot protected all of us in that last fight. You didn't even think about that before you hit the pilot."

"Not that it did me any good. My hand is still sore from that."

"That doesn't matter now. He's out there doing it again. Don't you think you owe him one?"

"Alright I'll go but only to make sure you don't get yer ass killed."

"Riiiiiight."

Touji called out to a girl sitting near by "Hey Class Rep...Kensuke and me gotta hit the can."

Hikari Hokari the Class Representative for the boys class rolled her eyes at Touji "That's Kensuke and I… and make it quick."

—

Once they made it outside Kensuke shot off like a bullet to a nearby hill. His timing was perfect as just as he got to a perfect vantage point they spotted the Angel. Touji quickly voiced his opinion of it "Damn that's an ugly bastard."

Suddenly from what seemed to be a building a massive door opened and out stepped Evangelion Unit 01. Quickly it drew its Rifle and fired. Round after round pounded the angel till it was clouded in smoke. Kensuke pumped his fist in the air and continued to record it. "ALRIGHT HE GOT HIM!"

"Well at least this time the new kid did it right." However their joy was short lived as suddenly twin purple glowing whips shot out of the smoke and lashed at the Eva. Fortunately only the rifle was destroyed as Shinji fell backwards into a building.

Touji's jaw dropped. "He's getting his ass kicked already?"

"I'm sure he's just getting warmed up. There is nothing to worry about." However his optimism was not to be rewarded as when the defender of humanity arose only to continually retreat from the whipping attacks of the Angel. More than a few buildings were sliced right threw as Shinji fell back awkwardly. "Okay maybe we should worry."

"You think?" Then with a mighty snap the umbilical cable was destroyed and 01 fell on its rear against a building.

Kensuke looked over to his best friend "Well it could be worse."

"HOW?"

"They could be right here." Then both boys looked over at the battle. "Hey... where'd the Eva go?"

Then they looked up "INCOMING!" and both boys did what came natural. They screamed their lungs out and cowered.

With a mighty strike and shake of the earth Unit 01 struck the hill the boys were standing on. Touji looked up. "I'm alive… Ken!" He turned to his left and was truly glad to see his friend alive and whole next to him.

"I'm here Touji… in once piece and damn am I glad I actually went to the bathroom before coming up here."

"Me too Kensuke… Holy Shit that was close." Then both boys realized how close it really was when they both noticed that they were between two of the Eva's fingers. They then looked up at the face of the Eva, which appeared to be looking right back at them.

Then Kensuke looked back in the direction the giant was launched from just to see the Angel floating above them "I have a bad feeling about this."

Touji looked up "THIS IS BAD! VERY BAD!"

The angel lashed out but the Eva did something that surprised Touji. It grabbed the whip-like appendages and held on. "Why don't he just get clear?"

"It's because we're here. If he moves we're dead."

For about a min things were deadlocked like that. The boys were both scared out of their minds but the started moving uphill in hopes of getting away. Then they heard loud hiss and they noticed that a large tube labeled Eva-01 had come out the back of the neck of the mecha.

From a loudspeaker they heard what seemed to be a familiar voice "Come on you two, get in!"

Kensuke froze and Touji for a moment had to pull him along toward the waiting plug. Then the otaku shot forward like a bat outta hell towards it. Both boys quickly climbed up and jumped into the plug. Only realizing as they hopped in that it was filled with a liquid and before either even thought of climbing out they were sealed in.

Touji freaked about the fact that he was breathing what he thought was water and Kensuke worried about his camera. Then they both noticed who was sitting in the pilots seat. It was Shinji.

"It's that damn guy!"

Shinji didn't even turn around to reply "Be quiet, you'll distract me."

Kensuke, thankfully, successfully restrained Touji. Any further commentary from them stopped when they heard a female's voice "Shinji get out of there now and get back to a retrieval elevator now."

Neither boy knew who the woman was giving orders but both riders agreed. Neither one though heard the pilot muttering something "I must not run away. I must not run away."

Quickly Shinji had the Eva use its legs to kick the Angel back down to the foot of the hill.

"Alright Shinji use retrieval path 34 its on the other side of the hill." Shinji however had another idea. Pulling out the Progressive knife from the sheath in its shoulder compartment. With a feral cry he commanded Unit 01 to charge the already advancing Angel. Simultaneously 3 voices, one female and two male, cried out the same thing "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

The Angel struck first and Shinji cried out in both anger and pain as he felt the arms to run right threw his Eva. The Eva paused and Kensuke and Touji both screamed in terror. Then with fury renewed the Eva closed the distance between them and stabbed the Angel in the core. Shinji continued to cry out as he tried to force the knife deeper into. Other than a second woman's voice counting down the remaining power there was no since of passing time. It was if it was a war of wills between Shinji and the Angel. Just as Timer reached 3 the Glow from the core and the tentacles faded. Shinji had won. After the power went out in the Eva Shinji's shoulders slumped as if a great weight had been lifted from him.

Slowly Touji approached Shinji "Ikari… Hey man, are you alright?"

Shinji just leaned back into the seat "I'm fine… I'm fine."

No one in the plug believed it.

To Be Continued....

Fusion Blaster: Well There is that. Hopefully this chapter lets y'all know while Shinji may have gifts he's not completely different from cannon. Plus you get Cowboy's take on how Kaji met Asuka. We figured it'd be cool to show her in Germany for the occasional change up. Well now we also have our first on screen Angel battle. From an never before seen POV...well as far as I know anyway. It just struck me tonight as I wrote this to do the battle from primarily the POV of Kensuke and Touji. Hope y'all like it. Drop a review.

Classic Cowboy: Asuka's little background scene was a blast to write and I hope you all liked it. In the words of the announcer of Toonami: The best is yet to come! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *


	4. Searching

Chapter 4: Searching

Shinji Ikari, the 'child' of Gendo and Yui Ikari, was absolutely fascinating to watch, from his first days as an Evangelion pilot, until the day that he cast aside his pilot suit for his present one. His psychological progress was what fascinated me the most. How could a single boy, with a guardian like Misato no less, go from morose and uncertain, to the man who displays the quiet, commanding confidence he does today?

---Ritsuko Akagi

"WHAT? He's been missing since yesterday?" Dr. Ritsuko Akagi turned from her computer to look over at her friend.

Misato sighed, "I thought he was acting strange but I didn't think he'd run away."

"And you're supposed to be his guardian." She Turned back to her desk and picked up the phone. "We have to report this."

"WHAT?! Come on Rits..."

"We have to Misato. If something happens to him it'll be too late."

Misato slumped against the wall "Your right. I just wish I hadn't slapped him."

"You think that's what drove him off."

"That and it hurt like HELL!"

* * *

"So he's run away?" a man in the back of a dark limo asked as it drove through the ghost town-like Tokyo-2

"Yes, sir," the female driver spoke over the speaker.

"They have yet to locate him?"

"Yes, sir, his location is still unknown."

"Can our people find him?"

"We're already on it, sir."

"How long until we reach Tokyo-3?"

"Another hour, sir, depending on traffic."

"Make it thirty minutes and I'll give you double time for the day."

* * *

"This is the address, isn't it, Kensuke?" Touji asked as they approached the apartment of Misato Katsuragi.

"According to the class records this is where he lives," Kensuke double-checked the wadded paper in his hands.

"Ok, then why don't you ring the bell?" Touji nodded toward the doorbell beside the door.

"Why don't you?"

"I don't feel like it, you do it."

"What if I don't feel like it either?"

"Lets do it together," Kensuke suggested and they both placed their finger on the button. "On the count of three, ok? One two …"

"Wait! Wait, is it three then go then push, or three then push?" Touji asked dumbly.

"Just push the damn button!" with that they pushed the button and a moment later, Misato opened the door causing all brain activity to cease within the two teenagers. "Um … hi …" Kensuke gulped.

"Can I help you?" Misato asked, leaning with her arm against the doorway.

"Um … does a Shinji Ikari live here?" Kensuke asked after shaking out of his stupor.

"Yes, this is where he lives," Misato said, her face growing slightly sad, "but … he's at NERV Headquarters now for tests."

"Oh … ok, we have his assignments and what he's missed in class," Kensuke said, elbowing the drooling Touji in the stomach. The awestruck teen mechanically handed the folder of papers to Misato. "Can you tell him his friends Kensuke and Touji said hi?"

Misato nodded, "Ok, I'll tell him, thanks for bringing these by!" she then shut the door waving slightly.

The two boys stared at the door for several moments before turning to leave, "Well that was interesting …"

"You're telling me, first he's built like a freaking bull, he has the skin of steel, gets to pilot a cool robot, and now he lives with a babe!" Touji threw up his hands, "why can't I get that lucky!"

Touji continued raving about the fairness of it but Kensuke had stopped listening mid sentence, "Hmmm … skin of steel …"

* * *

Shinji sighed as he sat at the back of the nearly empty movie theater. There was an old man at the bottom of the rows sleeping on the floor, a man a half way down the rows reading a news paper, and a teenaged couple more interested in exploring each other's bodies then the old 1990's horror flick.

Shinji smirked at the intimate actions of the couple, and wondered what it would be like to have a life where he could be in a situation like that. Like that would ever happen.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

Shinji glanced up to see a man in a fancy three-piece suit and a cleanly shaven bold head. He wasn't fat but he was far from thin, and his face showed that he was an older man, but very dignified. "Sure, no one's sitting here." Shinji scooted over unconsciously.

The man sat down and turned to the movie, "Holy God this movie still sucks," he shook his head, "it sucked when it first came out, and it hasn't improved with age." He shook his head and smiled at the younger boy, "You know, of all the things to survive Second Impact, why is it surprising the things that suck are the ones to survive and … the things worth looking up to and watching had to fall." He then winked at the boy, "Don't you agree, Shinji?"

"Did my father or Misato send you to bring me back?" Shinji sighed turning back to watching the movie.

"No, I'm not with NERV," the man shook his head, "Not … exactly anyway."

"Who are you?"

"Me?" the man glanced back to the screen, "Just an old man, who was given a chance to live, a chance to repay his sins."

"You remind me of my father," Shinji grunted meekly.

"I would assume I had a better sense of humor then the old bastard," the man laughed in reply, "Now this part actually is interesting, watch it closely." He said pointing to the screen where a skinny boy, with a ball bat was easing out of the cabin where the others were hiding.

"What about it? He's just going to die?" Shinji shrugged.

"That's not the point, the boy knows he could and probably will die," the man explained, "That's the mark of a hero. Do you know what a hero is Shinji? What the term really means?"

Shinji looked somewhat confused at the man.

"It's a person with outstanding courage and selflessness," the man explained, "My childhood best friend told me not long before he died, anyone can put on a pair of tights and call themselves a hero, but it takes someone who is willing to die or do something they hate to save innocent lives to make a hero. You seem like you could fit that description, or am I mistaken?"

"I'm just a wimp and a coward," Shinji sulked.

"I don't agree with that," the man said watching the film, "I believe you are destined for great things in fact, tell me, if I pulled a gun and threatened those two unsuspecting lovers' lives, would you sit here like a wimp and a coward and let me shoot them, or would you stop me?"

"I don't know …" Shinji shrugged not really paying attention.

"Lets find out," the man said as he pulled a .45 pistol with a silencer on the barrel and pointed at the two enraptured teenagers.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Shinji cried, reaching out on instinct and grabbing the barrel of the gun, crushing it in his grip.

"No, I knew you were going to do that," the man said, then turning to give him a grin, "Besides … it wasn't even loaded." The man then glanced at the crushed firearm, "That's some grip, kid."

"So, I stopped you from 'pretending' from killing some stupid kids," Shinji shrugged, "Doesn't make any difference, I still ran."

"So? What are you going to do now then? You can stop the Angels from killing those two innocent kids and the rest of the population if you go back." then man said, watching the movie.

"So you're saying you think I should go back then?" Shinji asked, staring at the man, his headache starting to grow.

"What I think and don't think doesn't make any difference," the man stated, sounding a lot like his father, "What I do think you should do is what you feel you SHOULD do." He then turned to look at the teen, "Capt. Katsuragi has been attempting to cover your 'escape', and could possibly get in a lot of trouble for this, maybe even lose her job. And she knows this, yet she still wants to help you."

"Really?"

"Yes, not everyone in the world looks down on you, Shinji," the man smiled, "some people actually even look up to you. And I have a feeling someday soon, A LOT more will be looking up to you. Capt. Katsuragi cares for you, despite the fact she hardly knows you and I am certain that others feel the same. So what do you say, kid? Want to give those idiots another shot?"

* * *

Berlin-2

"Why did I let you talk me into this, old man?" a man in a darkened room asked, holding his cell phone to his ear.

"How is she doing?" the voice on the other line asked.

"For an egotistical, raving lunatic, she's doing great!" the man barked, "Wait … that is great in your book."

"Be serious,"

"Sorry, she's doing alright, she's a very gifted pilot, but her modesty and humility could use some … no … A LOT of work."

"She's a fourteen year old girl, did you expect her to be perfect?"

"You expected me to be perfect."

"That was different, you were a boy."

"How about Cassie."

"She was perfect, you could have learned from her."

"… I loath you."

"I know this. I have to go. Contact me on the usual schedule."

"Right, see you."

Kaji walked dejectedly through the hallway of the NERV headquarters in Berlin-2. He would peak around the corners and often would look over his shoulders, as if he was concerned about being followed.

He finally made it to his quarters and let out a sigh of relief, he made it. He opened the door, and walked toward the bedroom, taking off his button up dress shirt as he went. He was down to the last button when he walked into the sleeping quarters, and turned on a light, and half screamed when he saw what was in his bed.

"Hello, mien liebhaber," Asuka purred, kicking a bare leg out from under the thin bed sheet, which was the only thing covering her body.

"Asuka, is this going to become a habit?" Kaji rolled his eyes.

"Me lying naked in your bed," Asuka asked fluttering her eyes at the older man, "I hope it will."

"I'm talking about me having to kick you out before I can get some sleep?"

"Awe, Kaji, you're no fun!" Asuka pouted, crossing her arms over her barely covered chest, "You don't have to be intimidated because I'm smarter then you or because I'm a great Eva pilot."

"Out."

"But Kaji!!!" Asuka whined, standing up out of bed completely naked.

"Clothed or unclothed, I don't care, out."

"You don't have to be mean," Asuka whimpered, "You're the only man I feel deserves the right to be with me …"

"I feel honored, Asuka, really … now out."

"You can leave now dressed, or I kick you out bare butt naked, and your quarters are on the other side of the base, and there are a lot of perverted guys out there tonight." Kaji smirked.

"You wouldn't …"

"Try me."

Asuka chuckled pulling on a robe, "I understand your tired, my Kaji, so I'll leave you to rest. You're so cute when you play hard to get!" she giggled walked out putting added effect in her hips movements to the point it looked excessively silly.

Kaji made sure she was gone before throwing himself down on the bed, "Like Steph all over again …"

* * *

Misato snorted awake on the couch almost dropping the beer she was holding when she feel asleep. She glanced around lazily and saw the late night talk shows were already on the TV. "I fell asleep," she shook her head, and rubbed her temples, already feeling the hangover starting to form.

She shook her head and stood up, straightening the long sleep shirt she was wearing. She walked up to the door marked Shinji's Lovely Suite, 'why do I keep doing this?' she thought as her hand reached for the door, 'he's never coming back … I ran him off … just like I ran Kaji off …'

She then opened the door and sighed sadly at the naked butt of the teenager changing his undergarments before her. 'Wait … something isn't right here …' Misato thought, fighting through the alcoholic haze. Finally it clicked.

"SHINJI! YOU'RE BACK!!!" Misato cried happy, lunging at the unsuspecting teenager, who barely had enough time to turn around before his cheeks and forehead was showered with butterfly kisses, "Oh, oh, I thought you wouldn't come back! I thought I pushed you away! I thought… I thought … YOU JERK YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!" Misato ranted, hugging the now bright red boy tightly.

"Um … Misato …"

"Yes, Shinji-kun?" Misato asked, pulling back to look at her ward innocently.

"I'm … sort of … well … throwing modesty aside, look down." Shinji blushed purple.

Misato glanced down and miraculously turned the exact color Shinji was in a split second. "Well then … I'll just …" Misato stuttered back stepping toward the door, "I'll be in the kitchen … and I'll … get you some sausage … err … I mean I'll get you something to swallow, I mean eat I mean … I'll be in the kitchen!" Misato then dashed out as fast as her feet could carry her.

Shinji stood there and with concentrations could hear her muttering something about age differences and hormones and blushed brightly with a mutter of 'how the hell can a boy that age have one that big' before pulling on his sleep pants and tee shirt.

He then sat down on the bed and looked at his NERV ID and began to think to himself, this place is weird … but it's home.

To Be Continued …

Classic Cowboy: that was one of the most fun chapters to write I've done in a long time. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Fusionblaster: A no prize goes to the person who correctly guesses who gave Shinji a pep talk. Anyway. As you can see a definite divergence from the series here. Just know this we've only just begun. Next Chapter I plan on having fun with the boys and maybe some with Asuka and of course more fanservice. So while this maybe a DC cross I figure why the hell not. Till next time true believers!


	5. Friendship and Discovery

_I think the signs were there all time, if you looked for them. I played my music loud in NERV, when Gendo wasn't around, of course, and he'd cringe every time. That ultra-sonic hearing of his must have been something else, even then. 'Course, he was always something. Wrote a song about him once. Just for kicks, you know? Want to hear it? Huh? Wait no! Come back! Was it something I said?_

_---Shigeru Aoba  
_  
Chapter 5- Friendship and Discovery 

The next morning Shinji Ikari woke up early as he tended to do. He quickly got cleaned up and dressed and prepared to make breakfast. As soon as he stepped into the living room he stopped. It had only been 2 days gone and already the living room was a wasteland.

"Well if there is one advantage to being a freak" Then like a whirlwind he went to work and in a blink of an eye he was done "Cleaning up doesn't take too long."

He quickly prepared Pen-pen's meal just in time to wince at Misato's whoop of joy at the first beer of the morning and then made Breakfast for the two of them.

"Misato... I just want to apologize about worrying you the last 2 days. I just.."

Misato interrupted him "I am disappointed in the fact you ran away. I am glad you came home on your own. One more day I would have sent Section 2 after you. Just don't do it again and please if you feel the need like you need to get away just talk to me next time. I just want what's best for you ok."

Shinji looked downcast and just stared at his plate "Sorry"

"Don't look so glum kid. You're home and you're safe and that's what matters." She turned to her pet who was just finishing his meal and called him over. Pen waddled up to her and she took him into her lap. "You see Pen-pen here and you listen good here." Shinji nodded in the affirmative "He was being used as an experiment where I used to work. They were through with him. I took him in to keep him from being put to sleep." She paused for a moment to let that sink in. "You know why I took in this useless greedy bird?"

"Pity?"

"Part of it was that I'll admit but... I've always lived alone. I just thought that it would be nice to have someone to come home to. I'm not the kind of person to just take in someone just for my job or out of sympathy."

Shinji looked up with a small glint of hope in his eyes. "I just thought it'd be nice to have a family." She stood up still holding her pet and walked around the table as Shinji stood up. He sobbed for a moment and she embraced him and pen-pen both in a soft hug.

"Thank you Misato."

She looked him in the eye. "No. Thank you Shin-chan"

"Just one question."

"Shoot."

"What they do to Pen?"

"I think intelligence argumentation. They mostly worked with mice though. They thought they had a winner one time but he just ended up with a big head." Shinji was about to ask where she worked but then they heard the doorbell ring.

Misato placed Pen-pen down and went to answer the door as Shinji composed himself. As she opened it she was glad to see who was there. "Shinji its for you"

"Me? Who would come to see me?" He quickly came to the door and was surprised to see Touji and Kensuke there waiting for him with smiles on their faces. "Suzuhara. Aida, what are you guys doing here?"

Kensuke spoke up while Touji just looked down at his feet "We came to see if you were coming to school today."

"Oh... Ya I guess I am"

"Well go get your stuff and we'll walk together"

"Ok"

Misato smiled as Shinji went to get his backpack and go to school with his new friends.

Kensuke then asked Misato "Ma'am Is Shinji going in to NERV today?"

"No he won't. Why?"

Shinji returned just as Kensuke replied "Well I just wanted to know if it was okay if he went to the arcade with us this afternoon after school." Shinji looked at Misato once more with a hopeful look on his face. She returned his pleading look with a stern one for a moment to make him sweat but then broke into a radiant smile. "Yeah I think it'll be all right. Go have fun with your friends Shin-chan but be home by 7 ok."

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

"So Unit 00 will be ready for a second attempt to activate soon and Rei should be fully recovered by then." 

Dr. Akagi had just finished completing her report on the condition of the First Child and her Evangelion to Commander Ikari and Sub-commander Fuyutsuki.

Gendo pushed up his glasses "Very Well Doctor. Have you finished your analysis of the DNA sample?"

"Yes and I am glad we were able to even take a sample. Soon we won't be able to place a needle in him. His development seems to be astonishing."

"I see. Is there any degradation in his cellular structure?"

"No it in fact it seems to be the opposite. His DNA seems to be well... perfect. It is easily the best example of genetic manipulation I have ever seen. He is in perfect shape if not better than perfect. I have to know Commander how long has he been like this?"

Gendo smugly smirked "Since before he was born."

Ritsuko gawked for a moment "This changes everything."

"This changes nothing."

Ritsuko raised an eyebrow "But what about the scenario? This can not be a part of the scenario."

"Only the old men's. Mine is going exactly as planned. Shinji is merely a means to an end. If that is all Doctor you are dismissed."

* * *

Berlin-2 

Asuka Soryu was not a happy girl. She was tired, sweaty and more than a little annoyed. Unfortunately for her she couldn't find a solution to the problem. What was the problem you wonder? Well in this case it was one Kaji Ryouji. Most of the time in her mind he was quite the opposite but right now he was target number one.

"VERDAMMEN SIE ES why can't you stay still so I can hit you."

"Simple my dear miss Soryu. If I made it easy for you to hit me it wouldn't be training."

The second child chosen to be an Evangelion pilot was clad in a red t-shirt and sweatpants and trying to desperately to hit Kaji with a kick or punch but any time she got close he would seem to dance around her attacks easily.

"You need to calm down Asuka or you won't be able to focus properly."

"I AM FOCUSED!"

"No you're not. You're aggravated and letting it get to you." With that he got low and swept her legs out from under her knocking her butt onto the mats. "And if you think I'm a hard teacher you should have seen how I was trained" He shuddered for a moment and allowed her to get up. "Remember kiddo how you fight should be clean and efficient. No movement wasted."

She stood still and took a couple of deep breaths to clam herself. Then she once again began her attack. This time Kaji didn't dodge but blocked. He replied with a punch that she countered.

"Very Good Asuka. Now we really begin your training."

The Two practiced far into the night.

* * *

Misato was coming home after a long days work and a quick stop to pick up a dinner for her and her ward. To celebrate his return you see. 

She was just getting to the elevator door when she heard a voice behind her. "Excuse me are you Capt. Katsuragi?" Misato turned around and met the gaze of an older bald gentleman carrying a red and blue duffle bag.

"Can I help you?"

"I just need to talk to you for a moment."

She got a worried look "About what?"

"About Shinji actually."

Misato's eyes narrowed "What do you want with Shinji?"

"Nothing currently. Please don't let me hold you up we can continue in."

Misato cautiously walked inside the building the man following. "So you were saying?"

"Captain you may have noticed that the Third Child is... special."

"Of course he's Special."

The man looked like he was searching for the correct words "He carries a burden you know of course."

"You obviously know it and once the angels are gone he can have a chance to live his own life."

"I doubt it. He is chosen to carry a great burden for the rest of his days."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he has gifts."

The Captain stopped at her door "What kind of gifts?" She opened the door and allowed him in.

"You are aware of the term Metahuman are you not Captain?"

"Are you sayin..." she was interrupted.

"In a matter of speaking yes, but his case is rather special."

"His gifts have already begun to manifest and more shall sooner or later."

In her mind certain things began to click into place. "You know what's happening to him."

"Yes I do and you're about to."

Misato stood before the older man, and gasped when he shoved a blue and red duffle bag in her arms. "Give this to him when he's ready."

"What is it?" Misato asked curiously.

Misato carefully unzipped the bag with a trembling hand, but what she saw in the bag made her drop it in shock, "Are you …trying to tell me … he's … he's gonna be?"

The old man gave a small smile and a nod causing Misato's hand to come to her mouth "I knew he was special but... oh my god..."

* * *

Meanwhile at a nearby arcade Shinji was getting acquainted with his two new friends. Shinji was enjoying a drink while his friends were trash talking each other while playing a fighting game. 

"See that? Huh? huh? You can't hit me! You can't hit me! You can't hit me! HEY! YOU HIT ME!!!" Shinji noticed that Touji was a very emotional person.

"I'm sorry you were saying. Don't worry I'm just gonna take you to school." Unfortunately for Kensuke his boasting was too soon as Touji won. "Awe man. Hey let's hit the laser tag next!" Shinji also quickly discovered that the smallest of them was an Otaku of all things military or closely related to it.

Touji frowned "I dunno... we did that a lot last week and I'm a bit tired of it."

"Oh come on." Kensuke turned to Shinji "Hey Shinji you haven't played Laser Tag here yet right"

"Uhhh. No can't say that I have."

"Well then we must introduce him to our favorite time killer."

Touji smirked at his oldest friend "You mean your favorite."

Shinji stood up from the stool he was sitting on "Well to be honest its getting close to 7 and Misato wanted me home by then."

All three nodded and started walking toward the door. Kensuke bumped into a rather odd looking person dressed apparently like a clown and quickly apologized to him When Touji made a comment" So I guess you're already whipped by her then huh?"

Shinji gawked at the otaku "It's not like that.... That's just not right man."

Kensuke just laughed "Don't worry about it Shinji that's just his jealous side showing, and since he's busting your chops that means you're now one of us."

"Really?"

Touji shook his head "If I didn't know any better I'd swear you never had any friend before."

Shinji's head drooped "Well to be honest I really didn't."

Kensuke patted his new friend on the back "Well you do now."

The boys walked along talking about nothing and everything as friends are wont to do when Shinji noticed something. "Hey guys."

"Yes" they chorused.

"I think we're being followed."

"Oh come on" Kensuke laughed then glanced behind them "Oh crap."

Touji then looked back "Maybe it's just in your head guys."

Shinji began to walk faster as his friends did the same "Then why are you speeding up?"

Touji replied "Why are you?"

"Discretion is the better part of valor" internally he had a different reason "I could get out of this in one piece but I can't risk them getting hurt or finding out."

"Um guys" Kensuke squeaked "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but that's the guy I bumped into back at the arcade and I think I just saw a knife."

Shinji looked back "I didn't see a knife"

"Not the guy behind us. The one in front of us." Both Shinji and Touji then looked ahead and saw another thug like individual smiling wickedly also dressed like a clown, brandishing a rather large and most likely illegal blade.

Touji stopped "I got an idea. Follow me." Touji then sprinted down a nearby alleyway with both his friends following. Shinji started to catch up with Touji but Kensuke was never particularly athletically inclined and failed to keep up with his speedier friends. That didn't however keep him from not running as fast as he could. He liked his hide intact after all. Unfortunately fate seemed to have it in for the poor lad and he tripped over a small rock and crashed hard into the ground.

"This just isn't my day" then he heard laugher behind him

"Well its about to get a lot worse." Kensuke groaned and then turned over only to look down the barrel of a rather large pistol.

"Why are you doing this?" Kensuke asked fearfully

"Cuz its fun." The clown then cocked the hammer back with an audible click "So tell me kid. You ever dance with the devil in the pale moon light?"

Fusionblaster: Well I got to have fun with the boys and showed that Gendo indeed does know about Shinji's gifts and its part of his plans. Didn't get any fanservice in though. Sorry about that but I hope the cliffhanger works. C. Cowboy: for those disappointed with the lack of fansurvice, don't worry, everyone's favorite perverted Tennesseen has a few ideas cooked up for next chapter enjoy and review!


	6. A Couple of Surprises

**Chapter 6: A couple of surprises**.

_Shinji's start at NERV was more than a little reluctant. I don't hold it against him. Pulled off the street and told to pilot a one thousand foot robot_

_by a father you hadn't seen in years? Not likely. But once he started up, and got settled in, that was it. Once he decided he was going to be a pilot,_

_nothing could stop him except Gendo. And he started defying even him in the last days, thank god. That wasn't to say he went wild. He was dedicated. To his work, to his friends, to the world. He didn't really care what anyone thought of him, just as long as they were safe._

_---Makoto Hyuga_

NERV GermanyBranch HQ …

A shadowy figure eased across the rooftop of the base, his black and dark blue costume easily blinding into the shadows. He glanced over the side as a guard walked past, before swinging into the office of the Commander of the base.

"Like candy from a baby," Nightwing smirked, as he eased along the shadowy walls toward the computer desk. He leaned across the desk and popped his knuckles, and began decoding the security protocols of the program and began searching for information on Project: Last Son.

"Damn," He cursed as he typed a bit more, "Nothing we don't know … getting this Batman?"

"Yeah, It looks like Ikari is keeping a tighter ship then we thought," his partner spoke through his earpiece.

"Isn't Wayne International a chief sponsor of NERV?" Nightwing asked.

"Yes, but that Ikari was one of my best students," Batman replied.

"You taught this guy?" Nightwing blanched, "WHEN?"

"When he was first named potential head of NERV, I took him under my wing for a while."

"So much for getting ANY info then …" Nightwing sighed, "Bunch of tight ass old men …"

"What was that?"

"Said it has a Bunch of tight acquirements though," Nightwing covered, "I'm going to hack the program a bit and see if we can't push Asuka's transfer to the main HQ up a bit. Should get more info on Last Son there. Speaking of which, you sure you want me to give Ikari the rock? It's all that's left of it and if he tries to backstab us …"

"Ikari won't, I'll make sure of that. You just make sure the girl is ready to give support to him when he's ready."

"Right, she'll be ready, Batman, no problems. Nightwing out." He said before smiling at the screen, "Ok Red, let's get you ready to go to ya new home."

- - -

"Well it's about to get a lot worse." Kensuke groaned and then turned over only to look down the barrel of a rather large pistol.

"Why are you doing this?" Kensuke asked fearfully

"Cuz its fun." The clown then cocked the hammer back with an audible click "So tell me kid. You ever dance with the devil in the pale moon light?"

Kensuke's eyes widened in terror as the clown slowly squeezed the trigger, but before the hammer could fall, a hand gripped the gun, crunching it as if it was merely a plastic model, "Tell me, have you ever been face planted in the bright noonday sun?" Shinji asked before he slammed the costumed thug hard on the sidewalk.

The clown picked himself back up and looked at Shinji with a look of pure terror, "S-STAY AWAY, YOU FREAK!!" he yelled before running away as fast as his wobbly legs could carry him.

Shinji watched him run then turned back to his friends who were staring at him in shock.

"Dude … how did you do that?" Touji asked as a grin spread on his face.

"Um … huh?" Shinji asked defensively.

"You crushed that gun like it was a toy!" Kensuke beamed.

"Yeah! You were like Captain Americaor somethin!" Touji added.

"Touji, you Baka, Captain Americawas a fictional character and AMERICAN, Shin-Man here is obviously Japanese … at least part Japanese, I can see some faint western signs in your face …" Kensuke said getting in the paling Shinji's face.

"I … I … uh … its Misato's turn to cook tonight so I have to get home so she doesn't blow up the kitchen again, later guys!" Shinji said quickly, before making a mad dash toward their apartment complex.

"He's hiding something …" Touji said seriously while rubbing his chin.

"My, aren't you the observant one, my friend," Kensuke rolled his eyes. "But you're right, he is hiding something, and it's obvious that he is much more then our every day mortals. Maybe he got the strength as some kind of black op the Eva Pilots had to go through."

"No way, Ayanami slapped me before," Touji shook his head, "It hurt but she couldn't break a gun."

"He must be watched," Kensuke smiled evilly, before he dropped all sinister appearances to smile at his best friend, "Up for Pizza?"

"Right behind you, pal!"

- - -

'Great,' Shinji said as he lay on his bed staring at his ceiling, 'Now they'll think I'm a freak … just like they did back home … if you can call it home …'

"Maybe a nice hot shower will make me relax …" Shinji said as he picked up a clean pair of boxers and a towel from his dresser and started toward the apartment's single bathroom. But when he opened the door he got the shock of his life.

"Oh, hi, Shin-Chan," Misato said standing up right beside the shower stall, completely naked. "I was just about to get in. Want to join me?" She asked, her bright eyes shimmering mischievously.

"Haminahaminahamina," Shinji rambled as his eyes involuntarily took in Misato in all her milky skin glory.

"Like what you see?" Misato asked striking a provocative pose.

"Nope, I mean, yup, I mean … I mean …" Shinji stammered.

"Anything wrong?" Misato asked sitting down on the lowered toilet seat. "If there is you can tell me …" She purred, crossing her legs widely.

"NOPE! Nipples wrong, everything's puss fine!" Shinji said quickly. "I'll wait till you get done!" Shinji said quickly running out of the room unhinging the sliding door as he went.

Misato giggled loudly, before getting back up and started her shower, "He's so cute when he's all flustered …" She laughed as she climbed into the shower.

- - -

Ritsuko stared in awe at the young pilot seated to her right at Misato's table. "WHOO HOO!" Misato cheered drunkenly, "Watch him go!"

"How … can you eat … HER cooking?" Ritsuko crinkled her nose, as Shinji picked up his plate and began shoveling the food down his throat making strange, disgusting noises as he went.

Shinji placed his clean plate on the table and glanced at Ritsuko's untouched plate of mystery meat sauce and slightly green rice and overcooked noodles, "Are you going to finish that?"

Ritsuko gagged slightly, and slid the plate toward the teenager, who grabbed it and preceded to poor the strange smelling contents into his opened mouth in one slurp. "God, he can put it away … but I guess he is a growing boy."

"You don't know the half …" Misato breathed, looking down at her beer can.

"What?" Ritsuko asked puzzled.

"Nothing!" Misato chimed in her usually drunken voice, "Hey, Shinji, if you're still hungry, you can have part of my breast." She stated, causing the boy to spit what he had in his mouth across the table.

Misato picked up the chunk of white meat with her chop sticks, "You know, chicken breast, Shin-Chan?"

"N-no, thanks, Ms. Misato," Shinji choked, pounding his chest, "I think I'll just …"

"Oh, think you can do me a favor, Shinji?" Ritsuko spoke up after cleaning Shinji's rice and meat sauce her face. Digging in her pocketbook. "Now where did I put those … here they are!"

"Um sure, what is it, Doctor?" Shinji smiled apologetically, while handing her a paper towel.

"Thank you, Shinji," Ritsuko said wiping her face, "Here's your new ID card, you HAVE to have it to enter NERV Headquarters. Your old one won't work anymore. And would you be a dear, and take Rei her card?"

"Sure, no problem," Shinji shrugged. He then started toward his room, "I'm hitting the sack, Misato. You can just leave the dishes in the sink I'll do them first thing in the morning."

The two women watched Shinji leave before Ritsuko sighed, "Such a sweet boy …" She said before turning a death glare on Misato, "You haven't done anything hentai to the poor boy yet have you?"

"No … nothing … too bad, justlethimseemenakedaskedifhewantedtoshowerwithmeearlier," Misato said quickly as she stood up and started toward the kitchen.

"Oh good …" Ritsuko said before her eyes widened, "HEY!"

- - -

The Next morning Shinji stood in disgust and awe at the bland rackety apartment complex where Ayanami Rei lived. "If you'd call this living …" He said as he slowly opened the door, and stepped carefully into the hallway.

"Let's see, Ayanami lives on the fourth floor … apartment 402." Shinji murmured as he started up the flight of stairs.

Shinji knocked on the door of apartment 402 several times before testing the door, and found it unlocked. He quietly stepped into the apartment, "Hello, Ayanami? Rei? Are you home?"

Shinji received no response and began looking around at the barely furnished apartment. There was a small bed that was completely white with the exception of the few blood stains, a refrigerator, a dresser and a trashcan filled with used bandages and wraps. Then an item on the dresser caught his attention.

Shinji walked over and picked up an old pair of glasses with one cracked lens. He placed them on and looked in the small mirror on the wall. "Clark Kent," he said putting the glasses on, then pulling them off, "Superman." He replaced the glasses on his face, "Clark Kent…"

"What are you doing here?" came a soft monotone voice behind him.

"Ayanami, I was just … WAAAA!" He blanched when he saw the albino girl standing before him completely nude, towel drying her hair.

"Take those off," Rei said moving quickly toward the stunned teen, not caring she was completely bare.

Rei grabbed the glasses from the taller boy's face roughly. Shinji tried to get away, but accidentally shoved the girl away, causing her to stumble backwards, and started falling toward the ground. Rei gasp as her fall was reversed and was being cradled in Shinji's arms. "Are you ok, R-R-Rei?" Shinji stuttered, his eyes widening as he realized he was holding a naked girl.

"Pilot Ikari?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Please set me down."

Shinji sat the girl down on her feet, and turned away, blushing scarlet. Rei without a word replaced the glasses on the dresser, then went about dressing for the day with Shinji just standing there scared out of his mind.

"I'm really sorry, Ayanami, but I was just coming by to bring you your new … Ayanami?" Shinji asked as he looked up to see the door closing. "Ok …"

Shinji quickly followed Rei and the two Eva pilots silently made their way to the NERV Headquarters.

Rei began passing her old security card, but only got a light that said 'Access Denied'.

"You can't use that one anymore, Ayanami." Shinji said passing Rei's new card. "Here's your new one, Ms. Ritsuko sent me to give that to you before I got distracted."

Rei wordlessly took the card and entered the base. "You're welcome." Shinji said as the door closed behind the girl.

Shinji then looked through his pockets for his card and groaned when he realized he forgot his. A smirk played on his lips as he looked around to see if anyone was seeing.

- - -

"Hold that elevator!" Shinji called, as he caught up with the albino teen.

The elevator ride was silent as Shinji studied Rei's still form. "So … word is Unit 00 will be reactivated soon … are you … ready for it."

"I am prepared." Rei said shortly.

"I meant … are you afraid?" Shinji said somewhat timidly.

"No, Should I be?" Rei asked as the elevator stopped, and the two Chosen Children stepped out and toward the escalator.

"I don't know …" Shinji rubbed the back of his head, "It's just … Father made it so … I don't know …"

"Why should that have a matter in me being afraid to attempt to pilot the Evangelion Unit?" Rei asked curiously. "Do you not trust your father?"

"Trust a man who threw me away like old trash then drag me back in to pilot a death machine?" Shinji scoffed, "Hell no."

Rei turned quickly and brought her hand across Shinji's cheek, and much to the boy's surprise was forced to his knees from the force, and his cheek throbbed with a sharp sting.

Shinji glanced up as Rei continued on ahead, but his only thoughts were on the pain in his cheek. He slowly brought his finger tips to his cheek gingerly. "That … hurt …"

To Be Continued …

C. Cowboy: sorry for the really long wait, that was my fault … what can I say? I'm a slacker. Hope you liked the chap anyway. Ok, FB, you're up to bat.

Fusion B.: Slacker.... all you can say is slacker.... Ya bum. Well Thankfully seeing Mastermage getting his Superman/Evafic(which is pretty good y'all should give it a try) up gave me enough ammo to get his sorry butt to finish the chapter. In any case I hope you enjoyed the chapter as well. I plan on starting the next chapter right after I watch the corresponding episodes. With our own personal twists of course and there are more than you may think. We eagerly await yer reviews. Hint hint.


	7. Clowning Around

**This entire fic is now dedicated to the memory of Christopher Reeve.**

**He made us believe a man can fly.**

**1952-2004**

_Shinji... is a good man. I am not sure what else I can say. I knew so little then. I _felt_ so little then. Therefore, I am unsure of how I felt about anything or anyone I knew then. But this much I do know. Shinji is a good man. He was always a good man. He will always continue to be a good man. I also know that he frequently felt weak in those days, but often, nothing could be further from the truth._

_---Rei Ayanami  
_

Chapter 7: Clowning Around

Shinji stood silently his hand on his cheek rubbing it softly. He had been doing that ever since he had been slapped by Rei. He barely registered that Misato was stand just off to his side observing both him and the about to be activated Unit 00.

"I wonder what's bothering him." Misato thought. "I mean he's been rubbing his cheek the entire time I've been here."

At that moment the announcement that 00 had passed the borderline went over the speakers. Shinji didn't even seem to notice...

"So Shinji are you okay?" Misato asked.

Shinji jolted strait. "Nothing Misato."

"You realize when you say that it's a big neon sign saying that it's something." She replied with a grin.

Exasperated the third raked his hand down his face. "It's nothing to worry about then ok."

"Come on." Then she noticed something she missed while his hand was in place. His cheek was slightly red. "Wow Shinji. I didn't think you had it in you to try something so soon."

"What?!" To say Shinji was caught off guard was an understatement.

Misato was quickly swept up in the moment and forgot what she knew about the boy. "I mean to make a move on Rei and you only went to drop off her ID card. I guess she didn't appreciate you trying to get a bit fresh huh?"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!" Shinji had completely lost his composure. "IT'S NOT LIKE I MEANT TO SEE HER NA..." Quickly the boy shut his mouth and seemed ready to bolt at full speed Misato there or no.

Unfortunately Shinji had let just enough slip. "SHINJI IKARI, DON'T TELL ME YOU ACTUALLY DID TRY SOMETHING!"

"Nonononononono.... it was an accident." Shinji was at this point too busy looking at the ground to try to run.

Misato took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Okay Shinji start at the beginning."

The Third child began to speak but was quickly interrupted by a page for Misato. An Angel was coming.

--

Never in her life had she heard a scream of pain like that in her life. She hoped that she never would again, but in some part of her mind she had a feeling she would. It scared her. It truly did. However that fear was in the back of her mind as another fear dominated it as she ran down the corridors to see Shinji. She made it just in time to see him loaded on to a stretcher. She came up to give him a look over. Then she heard a sound that dispelled the worst of her fears. Shinji groaned.

"Ooooooooooh." He then coughed. "That... hurt." With that last effort Shinji again slipped into unconsciousness.

Misato looked over her young charge. "Don't worry Shinji. I'll think up a plan to take that bastard down."

--

**New Gotham City**

On a secluded table in a high dollar restaurant two older businessmen were just beginning a dinner meeting. These were two of the most feared men in the business world and for nearly a decade they were both feared in the criminal underworld but for very different reasons. This was a meeting between Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises and Lex Luthor of Luthorcorp. Twenty years ago this would have been a battle of rivals at the table but tonight it was a meeting of allies.

Their conversation focused on one place, Tokyo-3, Japan. More specifically the organization known as NERV.

The bald, even though he clammed to shave it, man spoke first seeking to end the uneasy silence that usually accompanied his dinner companion. "So has your man found anything new?"

"Nothing that we didn't know already from Swan's notes or that we knew about before we lost control of Last Son."

Lex took a sip of his tea. "What about the other two 'Last Son' subjects."

Bruce took a bite of his stake. "Being observed. How go things with the alternative?"

Lex nodded his head negatively. "In all honesty it's sabotage bait. However the people I have in the JSDF have the second alternative almost to prototype stage."

"Do you have a pilot for it?"

"Two actually. The boy may prove to be a loose cannon if they don't keep a better eye on him. The girl however may prove useful in some ways."

Bruce raised a gray eyebrow. "A back up for her."

Lex smiled "I know the type he had a fondness for. Sometimes they overlapped with mine. So did yours if I remember correctly."

Bruce grunted momentarily. "Let's not make like we're friends Luthor. I'm just doing this to make sure you are on the path you say you are."

Lex deflated a little. "Well in any case with her a back up anchor is there."

Bruce continued to eat his meal. "Well it's always good to hedge our bets."

--

**Tokyo-3**

It was sunset and up on the roof of the junior high that the first and third children attended several boys stood. Kensuke Aida, Touji Suzuhara and several others were waiting and getting rather impatient.

"Are you sure we'll be able to see them from here Aida?" One of them asked.

Kensuke rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "Yes. I hacked my father's files myself. It said that the Eva's would launch from a point not that far from here."

Another of their classmates a young man dressed in a standard school uniform with brown wild untamed hair sat down his back against the protective fence. "Do you really believe that Ikari is the pilot of that purple monster?"

Touji got an indignant look on his face. "Hey! Ken-man and me saw it for ourselves!"

"Whoa." The young man put up a placating gesture to keep the easily offended Suzuhara from attacking him. "I don't mean it like that. I just meant that he don't seem the type you know."

Kensuke raised an eyebrow. "And what type would you expect Yagami?"

"I don't know." Yagami stood up and looked skyward for a second. "I guess I expected someone kinda like someone from the old JLA, like the Flash. You know someone larger than life."

Several of the others chuckled for a second. Then one of them asked something that many a person asked in the years since second impact. "You ever wonder what happened to them? The metas I mean. They all just kinda disappeared in the nineties. I mean, yeah I know Superman died but do you think they all did?"

Kensuke looked over at the wild haired Yagami. "I think so. There is no way any of them would have let second impact happen. They were heroes. No way in hell they would have let it happen or let it get as bad as it got in 01." Several others nodded in agreement.

"In fact there are a few website that think there was a conspiracy..." Kensuke paused when he heard something they had never heard that loud. There was a massive siren and metal clack. The gathered audience was amazed, as it seemed the entire mountain opened up and out came not just one but two mighty Evangelions. First the giant purple demon known as Unit 01 which they had already seen in action. Then it was followed by the orange toned Unit 00 which was carrying what seemed to be a massive shield.

The gathered exploded into cheers. Hoping that somehow their cries of encouragement would carry over to the two children pilots. The boys carried on their cheers long after the lost sight of the two walking into the sunset.

--

**Mt. Futago overlooking Tokyo-3**

"NO!" Shinji cried out as both his shot and the Angel's own were thrown off course. Shinji froze for a moment then when Misato gave the order reloaded the positron rifle.

"Shinji, buy us some time and move!" Misato ordered over the com. In compliance Shinji shifted positions and slid his Eva on its rear yanking on the connecting cables down the mountain. His sliding stopped and again moved Unit 01 into position to fire on the Angel.

It was then he overheard Maya's voice. "I'm getting a high energy reading from the target!"

"Come on you damn machine charge up." Shinji thought then he saw the bright light of the angel's positron beam come at him. For a split second Shinji thought he was about to die then he saw Unit 00 place itself and its shield before him. Precious seconds ticked by as the shield was assaulted by the blast.

"The shield is about to give!" Dr. Akagi cried out. Shinji's thoughts panicked as he saw Ayanami take the brunt of the attack without protection of its own. Shinji then focused on the task at hand and tried to will the computer to get its lock on the Angel. He hoped as 00 fell to the side that Rei's sacrifice had not been the ultimate one. Then with a mighty cry of rage Shinji pulled the trigger unleashing a blast of his own and pierced strait threw the monster above the city.

With complete disregard for the positron cannon he tossed it to the side and willed his Eva over to its fallen comrade. 01 then ripped the armor plate at the back of the next protecting the entry plug. The plug popped up and sprayed LCL out from its release vents and with both speed and gentleness Shinji removed it and placed it on the ground. Powering down the machine as fast as it could he leapt from the opening of the plug and ran in hopes that Rei would be all right.

Grabbing the burning hot emergency door handles Shinji used all his strength to open it. Surprising even himself he ripped the door strait off and tossed it to the side. The Third child looked inside and saw that she was unconscious.

"AYANAMI!" Shinji shouted as he crawled in entry plug. He moved towards her and to make sure he was correct and that she wasn't dead. "Hey Ayanami." He said in hopes of waking the First child.

Slowly she opened her eyes looking towards her fellow pilot. "I-Ikari." Her voice said weakly.

Shinji smiled and tears filled his eyes. "You're alive. That's good. I'm glad to see your alive."

Rei looked at him questioningly. "Why are you crying? Yesterday you cried in your sleep while I waited for you to wake up. Why are you sad?"

Shinji wiped the tears from his face "I'm not said. I just said I'm glad that you're okay. That's why I'm crying."

"So you cry when you're happy? Rei fell back against her seat. "I'm not sure what expression I should make at a time like this. Even though I think I should be happy."

Shinji gave a small smile "Well if you are happy then you should smile." He paused then asked. Can you stand?" Rei didn't speak just gave him her hand which Shinji took and helped her up. Then Rei did something that would stay with Shinji the rest of his days. She gave him a smile. More so than when he saw her nude accidentally in her apartment Shinji realized how beautiful Rei truly was.

He was frozen for a moment then he helped her out of the plug. Then he returned the favor and surprised Rei. He picked her up in his arms and carried her.

Rei looked away almost blushing "Ikari. I don't think I need to be carried."

Shinji just walked on as if she was weightless. "Believe me it's not a problem you need to save your strength, and Ayanami?"

"Yes?" She replied then noticed that the emergency hatch had been ripped from its place and had been tossed aside which truly piqued her curiosity.

Shinji didn't notice where she was looking as he looked only forward as he walked. "You really shouldn't say good bye when you leave on a mission. Its too sad." She looked then at the pilot of Unit 01. A look of interest on her face and she noticed something she couldn't explain. "Eva might be all we have right now. But well, as long as we stay alive I think we can find something. A reason, and be happy we lived." It was then she saw the strength hiding just beneath the surface in Shinji Ikari. It wasn't the physical strength he showing by carrying her. It was strength of character the likes of which she had yet to see in any one else.

--

**Berlin-2**

In the German NERV base Asuka was sitting in her quarters at her desk. She was not alone however as Kaji was there with her having brought over a pair of folders and some news for her.

"So this is the information you can give me about the other Eva pilots?" Asuka questioned.

Kaji nodded "Yes. I figured it might be a good idea for you to know about your teammates."

"Teammates?"

"Yes in a few weeks Unit 02 is being moved to Tokyo-3..."

"And obviously you can't send MY Eva with out me. Why do you need me to go all the way to some crappy place like Tokyo-3?"

Kaji rolled his eyes. "Well considering all the angel attacks so far have been centered there the higher ups thought it might be a good idea to get more Evangelions there as to further secure the city."

Asuka got a thoughtful look on her face. "Well that does make some sense. Makes you wonder why they've only attacked there thought. There are certainly bigger cities to strike like New Yorkor even Tokyo -2 if they wanted to strike terror."

Kaji then smiled. "Well there just maybe hope for you. I was beginning to wonder if you ever were gonna use your head around me."

"HEY! I AM a collage graduate you know." Asuka sulked for a second then began to look threw the file of the First Child.

Kaji made a placating gesture "I know Asuka. You just don't act like it sometimes okay. I know you want to be treated like an adult but you are only 14. It's supposed to be a good time in your life."

"Alright, alright whatever. So not a lot on Ayanami. Just this photo and there is no way that is a real hair color by the way, and not much else."

Kaji just shrugged. "I know it was rather frustrating but that's all we have on the first. There is more on Ikari."

Asuka raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that the name of the commander of the Japanese branch?" Kaji nodded in the affirmative and she looked down into the folder. "Great I get to deal with the commander's son. That's gonna be fun. I bet the brat has the run of the base."

"You might be surprised."

"I doubt it."

"You never know. He might just sweep you off your feet."

Asuka again turned back to Kaji. "It would take a superman to do that. Course you're the closest thing to that around." She then went back into the file. "Hmmm. Raised by his uncle on a farm for the last decade. Great I get some farm boy to baby-sit, even better. Hey, there isn't a picture of him."

"Yeah. There isn't. We looked up every file we could on him and no pictures of him at all."

"Oh come on Kaji. That can't be right."

"I wish it wasn't, but I used every contact I could and there are no pictures at all of Shinji Ikari."

"Great we have a mystery girl and an invisible boy. This is gonna be fun I can just tell."

--

**Tokyo-3 **

The trio of Shinji, Touji, and, Kensuke were enjoying their afternoon on their way to their most common hang out the arcade. All in all it was a good day. It wouldn't last.

Kensuke got a sly look on his face and looked over at the Third child. "So Shinji. Something I've been wondering. How does Ayanami look in her uniform?"

Shinji got a baffled look on his face. "Ummm. Kensuke. You see it everyday in school."

Kensuke rolled his eyes. "Not that one dummy. The one she wears while piloting her Evangelion."

Touji leered as if he was ogling her right then "Yeah. Considering how tight it was one you. Not that I was checking you out or anything."

Kensuke smiled evilly "What my hetero-challenged friend here meant is how much does her suit leave to the imagination."

Shinji blushed "Her plug suit. Uh. Well. Umm."

Shinji however didn't get to comment further as an agitated Touji grabbed the third member of their group. "NEVER MIND THAT! You callin me gay little man!"

Kensuke got right back into the taller boys face. "So what if I am. What you gonna do about it."

It was at this point Shinji noticed something. Things were about to get worse. "Uh guys can we do this later." Shinji pushed the two apart with ease.

Touji looked at Shinji angrily. "What's the idea? I gotta pound this twerp to pulp!"

Kensuke smirked "Come on big man. Let's see you try."

Shinji kept his grip on both of them. "Guys we got bigger problems!"

"Like what?" They said in unison.

Shinji nodded ahead. "Like them."

The two each turned their heads and saw something that made them both grimace and again speak in stereo. "Oh Shit. Jokerz." There ahead were 6 boys dressed like psychotic clowns around their age or a bit older each carrying blunt objects to use as weapons.

Touji looked over at his comrades. "Run?" They nodded and all 3 took off. Unfortunately the Jokerz took off after them. Then to their dismay the started noticing other groups of the gang showing up cutting off avenues of escape. The chase seemed to go on for some time however it seemed that hope smiled on them. They ducked into the darkened doorway of a seemingly abandoned building. As their pursuers passed by they gave a sigh of relief.

Shinji got an idea. "Ok, let's go inside and I'll call Misato on my cell phone. Then she can pick us up or something." They nodded in agreement and quietly opened to door into the darkened building.

Touji smiled. "You know it would have been nice if you had thought of that while we were being chased into the bad side of town."

Kensuke laughed. "Well at least we'll get to see Misato again." Then the lights came on. It was then they noticed it seemed to be a warehouse they were in and that it seemed that there were hundreds of what appeared to be propane tanks scattered about and a large object of some sort covered by a tarp "Or maybe not."

"It's a trap." Shinji said quietly as conveniently placed bars fell into place sealing the door they came in.

Kensuke couldn't help himself. "Thank you Admiral Akbar"

Now coming out of the remaining shadows came out at least a dozen Jokerz. Apparently the ones who herded them into the building and they were all of course smiling and laughing.

The lead one who was just a bit taller and larger than Shinji was dressed in black with crudely applied white make-up on his face and a Jesters hat stepped up. "Well then boyos. I hope you enjoyed your run. I know we did."

Shinji stepped up defiantly. "What do you want with us?"

The apparent leader replied. "Well considering how well you dealt with our buddy the other day we decided to give you all a chance."

"A chance at what?" Kensuke asked.

"Why to join the Jokerz of course. Well that or let us beat the shit outta you and blow you to kingdom come."

The three stepped back but all seemed ready to fight. "Let's see you try." Touji replied.

"Well if you're counting on your friend there's strength to carry you guess again." The leader then walked over to the tarp and pulled uncovering it for all to see. It was human sized robot but it had obviously been stolen as a group like this shouldn't have a robot like this in the first place. This one also had been crudely customized to look like a clown in a purple sailor suit and captain's hat. "PRESENTING CAPTAIN CLOWN! You can be amazed what you can find for sale online these days."

Shinji got a disbelieving look on his face. "Well this isn't good."

It was at this point the Jokerz with the robo-clown charged and their first fight together began. Shinji then did something surprising to Kensuke and Touji he charged the robot head on. The robot was faster than it looked and grabbed the boy and slammed him strait into the ground. They didn't have time to dwell on it as both of them were attacked.

One decided to try to take Touji one on one. He was carrying a baseball bat and attempted to make a home run hit on Touji's head. Touji quickly ducked it and kidney punched the clown causing him to drop the bat, which Touji took for himself. "I guess those martial arts lessons dad forced me to take have been paying off."

Kensuke however had the problem of being double-teamed by two more Jokers each wielding a pipe. He was doing his best to dodge but he knew it was only a matter of time before he got hit. Then inspiration struck. When one tried to hit him in the head he dropped to the ground and quickly with all of his might kicked the assailant in the "boys". The Joker dropped his weapon, which Kensuke rolled for and grabbed just in time to block a downward swing from his partner. He then surprised himself by instinctively following up the block with a strike to the second attacker's privates.

Quickly he got to his feet only to get a fist to his face that nearly sent him back to the ground. Touji cried out and brought his bat to meet the thug's chest knocking him back and possibly breaking a rib. The two friends then stood back to back as the Jokerz began to surround them in a circle.

Kensuke got a worried look on his face. "You know if it wasn't such a bad situation I think I'd be having fun."

Touji got a wry grin. "I know. Just so you know, it's been a pleasure knowing you. You're like the brother I never had."

Kensuke laughed then made a vague approximation of a martial arts pose with the pipes he wielded. "Don't get sappy on me yet bro."

Then they heard a voice from the crater that had just been made. "Don't count us out yet." Shinji a bit beat up and clothes torn stood up with an angry look on his face. The robot attacked first this time but to the surprise of those around them Shinji caught the large fist and replied with one of his own. Even he was surprised as the robot flew across the floor and took out several of the Jokerz as it did.

The no longer surrounded duo then took full advantage of the stunned and quickly went on the offensive and quickly began to lay into their foes. The two however took their fair share of hits but seems almost as impervious to them as Shinji seemed to be as he began to rip the robot apart.

Shinji meanwhile had finally had removed both its legs and arms when he turned back to run to his friends and aid them in their fight when suddenly a loudspeaker in the robot turned on. A female voice that sounded vaguely familiar to his ears was heard. "Well it seems somehow you got lucky and disabled the robot but oh well. There is a bomb in here set to go off when robot stops fighting. You have now just about oh 7 seconds before it blows up you and the targets. Oh and Shun. Don't worry I'll lead the gang now. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Laughter continued as the leader in the jester hat now identified as Shun shouted out. "You double-crossing bitch!"

Shinji paid it no heed as he ran towards the barred door and ripped out several of them cleanly. Then as fast as he could he ran over to his stunned friends and grabbed them both and carried them out just as the robot exploded setting off all the tanks inside the warehouse incinerating it in a flash.

The Three friends sat on the sidewalk nearby looking at the fire. There was a look of shock on all their faces as if they couldn't believe that what had just occurred. Then Kensuke and Touji both looked at their savior. "How in the hell did you do that?" they asked in stereo.

Shinji got up and began to walk away his head hanging. "I really don't know. I guess this is good-bye then."

The pair than ran up to him and Touji grabbed his shoulder. "What are you talkin bout Shinji?"

"Well you guys wouldn't want to hang around some freak like me."

Kensuke then stood in front of Shinji "Hey for one thing you saved our lives back there and second dude that was cool. I mean it's like you really are a superhero."

--

**Elsewhere in Tokyo-3**

A member of the Jokerz came into a darkened room filled with dozen's of beakers test tubes and other assorted things. He seemed rather nervous. "Ummm. Lady J?" He then ducked as a gunshot was fired

"I told you I don't want to be disturbed!" Came an angry female voice from across the room.

"But you told me to let you know when it was over." He then ducked a book that was thrown his way along with an apple.

"Well out with it man I don't have time to hear you dodging thrown objects you buffoon."

"Yes ma'am. Uh. It went off but the 3 kids they were after got away." He then cried out as a ball bearing hit him on the bridge of the nose.

"Hehehe. Perfect. The opposition to my control is gone and my little pet still has her plaything. Well if that's it get out of here before I decide to test something on you." He was out the door as soon as he was on his feet.

"Damn Lady J is one freaky bitch." he thought.

To Be Continued...

Fusion Blaster: At least I didn't take as long as some people to get a new chapter out. It would have been out sooner but 2 jobs will kill you I tell ya. Well that was bitch to get started but once I got going it went well I think. I hope this answered a few questions and gave you some new ones. Cowboy is up next.

C. Cowboy: ahem, not much to really say except expect my usual brand of insanity and fanservice next chapter! Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!


	8. Normal

_What I remember most about Shinji was how screwed up he became if something happened. It could have happened to any one of us, anywhere, but he still would have almost completely shut down and blamed himself for it. The worst though, were the times that no one could legitimately tell him it wasn't his fault. Of course, everyone blames Gendo for those incidents, and not Shinji, but those were the times he felt the worst. And most of the time, the only thing I could do was watch him suffer on the monitor. And I'm not sure which is worse._

_Maya Ibuki  
_

Chapter 8: Normal

A few days had passed since the boy's incident at the warehouse and things had settled a bit. Shinji was quietly eating his toast while Pen-Pen ate his fish. "Any second now" The two unknowingly thought at the same time.

As if on cue Misato opened her door, half dressed and scratching herself, and headed toward the refrigerator. She pulled out a beer and chugged it for a second before letting out a whoop of joy and shout of. "Now that's how you start the day!"

Shinji got a annoyed and slightly disgusted look on his face as she sat down across from him. "Ever think of starting your day like a normal person?"'

Misato leaned a bit forward with a small smile. "Don't you know that the traditional Japanese breakfast is rice, miso and sake?"

Shinji finished off his drink. "Maybe for you. At least now I understand why a woman like you is still single." Misato began to glare at her ward. Shinji merely shrugged it off and went to clean his dishes.

Things were quite for a minute or so until Shinji ended it. "So are you sure you're coming today?"

Misato replied, her voice a bit muffled with a piece of toast hanging out of it. "Of course I will. It's your Parent-Teacher conference isn't it?"

"Well won't you be busy with work and stuff?"

"Oh it's all part of my job anyway."

Shinji got a bit of a sad look on his face. "So it's just a job to you huh." he whispered quietly to himself. At that point there the door rang. Misato got up to answer it but Shinji stepped in front of her. "You're not going to answer the door like that are you?"

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing."

Misato smirked knowingly as Shinji walked to the door. "Morning Guys."

In stereo they spoke. "Morning Shinji." Then Louder. "Morning Miss Misato!"

Shinji rolled his eyes as Misato and his friends exchanged greetings. He then pushed them back outside and closed the door behind him to head to school.

Misato finished off her beer. "He's really settling down. That's good. I just wish I could get a security detail on him... Course that might let that cat out of the bag. I just hope he can take care of himself when the time comes."

—

The trio took their time getting to school. Talking about little things as they went. When Touji decided to bring up something they had been avoiding for the last few days.

"So… Shinji. What else can you do?"

Shinji stopped cold. He started at the taller of his two friends. "What do you mean."

Kensuke rolled his eyes. "Well we gotta know sooner or later what you can do."

Touji continued " He's right. I mean the Jokerz might come after us again or something."

"You really think they might?" Shinji's look of worry was genuine.

Touji shrugged. "Honestly I don't know. With Gangbangers you never really know for sure but the Jokerz are the worst ones around here. They just like to strike terror and shit."

"Makes me wish they were still around... even if most of them were in the States." Kensuke lamented.

The boys began to walk again toward the school. Touji led the conversation once again. "Not much we can do about that. Besides the last thing I need is to hear your meta-human rant again."

"Oh come on. You got to admit that.." Kensuke started but was quickly interrupted by the larger of the trio.

"Of course it'd be great if the Superhero's were still around, but their not. Hell if Superman were around half the shit that happened after Impact wouldn't have happened nearly as bad. Hell even those that were around then like oh I don't know say... Green Lantern didn't seem to do much. Hell it don't look like he made it past second impact."

Kensuke glared at his friend for a second. "That was low, but you made your point, alright."

Shinji decided to answer the question that started this question. "Honestly just what you saw back at the warehouse."

"So just super strength durability and speed. Figured out how far you can take it?" Touji wondered.

"Well I have no idea to be honest."

Kensuke brightened up a bit. "Well maybe we should change that."

Shinji felt his spine shiver. "What do you mean?"

"Let us worry bout that Shin-man." Touji said with an evil little smirk.

—

**Germany**

"Asuka, don't wonder off," Kaji sighed, as they waited for the large covered Evangelion Unit 02 to be loaded on the barge.

"Relax, Kaji," Asuka winked at the elder man, as she walked away from the group. "I'm just going to the ladies room over there."

Asuka walked quickly away before Kaji could reply and turned a corner ramming into another person, sending them both to the ground. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Asuka yelled glaring at the Japanese girl across from her.

"Hey, you ran into me," the girl spat back in an overly sweet voice, "Takes a real smart person to run right into another person standing still!" Asuka instantly hated this girl. She was, as said, a young Japanese girl around the same age as Asuka, with short reddish brown hair and gray-blue eyes and she was wearing a Trident uniform. Her name badge on the right corner of her chest read 'Kirishima'.

"I wasn't the stupid bitch who was standing in the middle of my way," Asuka hissed angrily.

"Excuse me?" the girl flushed angrily. "I'm sorry, but I'm SURE I didn't hear you right, just then."

"Mana," a commanding feminine voice spoke up, and the two girls looked and saw a Japanese woman approaching in a similar uniform as the girl only real difference was the name badge reading 'Cain'. "I told you not to wonder off." The woman said eyeing the other girl carefully before turning to Asuka.

"As strong willed as Tim said," the woman said, "Go back to your group, young one." She stated her hair bouncing as she nodded.

"Who's Tim?" Asuka asked. "And how the heck do you know me?"

"Perhaps you'll learn someday," the woman stated, "Perhaps you will not. Now go before you're left behind. Knowing your guardian he's liable to forget you."

Asuka narrowed her eyes, but when she heard the horn of her ship sound she took off running toward the ramp.

"And so stage one is complete," Ms. Cain said, watching the red headed German girl retreat toward the ship. "So begins stage two."

—

**Tokyo-3 the following morning**

Shinji was readying the fish for Pen-Pen's breakfast. He placed it in the bowl while his toast was toasting. He was thinking back to the afternoon before and the embarrassment Misato put him through once again. "Why can't she drive like a normal human being." He thought.

The toast popped up and the boy placed it on his plate and served Pen-Pen his meal. "I mean a normal person would be up by now ready for work." Then as if fate itself decided to mess him with him something truly unexpected happened. The moment would forever be burned into his mind as one of the most surreal of his life. Pen-Pen dropped the fish in his mouth back onto the floor.

Misato was awake. She was clean. She was sober. She was dressed in a black NERV dress Uniform. He noted that she had a smirk on her face as she looked at him. "Sometimes life's funny like that Shinji."

"I said that out loud?"

The Captain nodded. "In any case I have to go to Old Tokyo today. I won't be home till very late."

"Uhhhhh." Was Shinji's eloquent response. His mind was obviously still in shock.

"Just order take-out for dinner. I left some money in the living room. Be careful and take care of yourself ok?"

"Uhhhh. Yes ma'am."

"Good. Have a good day Shinji." She then walked out the front door and closed it behind her.

"Somehow I doubt the rest of the day could be this weird."

Little did Shinji know how wrong he was. A few minutes later after he had finished his breakfast he heard a familiar knock at the door. He went to answer the door he was greeted with the sight of his two friends smiling broadly. "Hi guys. Misato's not here." Much to Shinji's surprise their smiles didn't disappear.

In stereo they spoke. "Perfect."

Shinji just looked between them. "That's scary."

Kensuke pulled something out of his bag. "Here I got this for you as a thank you for the warehouse and when you saved me from that one Joker."

Shinji held up a blue t-shirt with famous emblem on the front. "A Superman Tee. I don't know what to say. I mean. Its not really necessary."

At this point he noticed that Touji was mouthing "put it on." From the look in his eyes it wasn't a request.

Shinji debated it for a second and decided in all honesty it wasn't a bad idea. "Thanks Kensuke. Let me put it on as my undershirt before school." Kensuke lit up and barely kept himself from leaping up.

Shinji came back a minute later ready for school. The trio then stepped out to headed to school.

Old Tokyo

Misato and Ritsuko were sitting at their table waiting for the presentation to begin. All of the other tables before the stage were for single groups and were fillled... NERV however had to share the large round table. The sign on the table read "NERV/Honored Guests."

Misato just looked at the sign. "Any ideas who the honored guests are?"

The doctor looked over to her curious friend. "Honestly I don't know."

"Any idea how much longer these jackasses will keep us waiting?" Asked the increasingly annoyed Captain.

"How should I know?" replied the equally irritated Ritsuko.

At this point several people approached the table. Two older men obviously in their fifties. One under his own power, Lex Luthor. The second, one Bruce Wayne was being pushed in his wheelchair by a lovely Blonde who looked in her late 20s to early 30s.

Lex sat down as Bruce dismissed his assistant. "Thank you Greta, that will be all for now."

"Yes Mr. Wayne. I'll be nearby if you need me."

Misato had to keep the shock off her face as the two settled in. It was the man who gave her the bag.

Bruce placed his elbows on the table and bridged his hands. He easily noticed how they both unconsciously shivered for a second as he did so. "I take you are the famous Dr. Ritsuko Akagi and Captain Misato Katsuragi of NERV."

Misato looked over at the one she didn't know "You seem to have us at a disadvantage sir."

"Wayne. Bruce Wayne. I'm a guest of Mr. Luthor here as he's one of the primary investors in the Jet Alone project."

Both women were surprised to meet two of the richest men in the world. Ritsuko smirked. "Well I doubt the machine won't be able to do what our Eva's can."

Lex smiled. "It never hurts to hedge one's bets however. Right Bruce."

Bruce looked wryly at Lex. "No."

Bruce then turned back to Ritsuko. "Dr. Akagi I'm more then sure you are correct. I would love to hear you're thoughts on the machine."

The two went into conversation between themselves for a minute or two when the presentation began. It was something that would catch the interest of the captain and the doctor.

* * *

**Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High.**

"So why are we up here now?" Shinji asked as he looked over the edge of the roof of the building.

Kensuke shrugged. "We got nothing better to do."

Touji then spoke up.. "Ok the reason I wanted to stick around after school is that I want to hear bout of yer ideas on how to test yer powers Ikari."

"I really have no idea. I guess to test my strength we can find some heavy things and see where I reach my limit."

"Speed should be easy" said Kensuke. "We just have to get you a distance away, get you a signal, and time how long it takes you to get to us."

"That makes sense I guess." Shinji agreed.

Shinji looked back over to the horizon. "I honestly doubt that I have any other powers."

Unknown to Shinji at that point Kensuke and Touji shared a look. They nodded and stepped behind Shinji. Together they mouthed to each other. "One... Two... Three."

In a blink they grabbed Shinji and in a surprising feat of strength on both their parts they lifted Shinji up above them as he was shouted at them to put him down.

"GUYS WHAT ARE YOU DOOOOOINNNNNNNNGGG!" Shinji cried out as he was tossed off the fourth story.

The two boys stared as Shinji fell four stories to the empty schoolyard. Kensuke plopped down on his ass from exhaustion. "He fell." He paused for a second to catch his breath. "What does that mean?"

Touji just looked at his physically less inclined friend. "It doesn't mean anything. I bet they all fall the first time."

* * *

**Old Tokyo**

Misato was most defiantly not happy. The by the numbers day she expected had quickly gone to hell. The Powers behind the Jet Alone project knew about some of the flaws in the Evangelion program. "Considering one of the funders for it knows about it I shouldn't be that surprised." She thought to herself. "But how did he learn of it in the first place."

She stopped kicking the nearby locker. "Damn it! Intelligence must be dragging its ass!"

Misato turned around to see Ritsuko finish buying a booklet. "He's a small man. Unimportant. Their machine will never match the Evas in power."

Dr. Akagi deciced to call her friend on something she noticed earlier. "So. Where did you meet Lex Luthor."

"It was in passing awhile back. Just didn't know it was him." Misato decided to turn the tables on her best friend. "What was with you flirting with Bruce Wayne. I mean he's at least 15 years older than you if not 20."

"Well he's quite charming. He is also still quite handsome and from the looks of it still in shape for a man disabled below the waist."

"Oh just admit it Rits. You've pined for older men the entire time I've known you."

"Oh alright, alright. Let's just get going."

A short time later the two women stood together to watch the machine on his test run.

They listened to the techs as they readied the robot to launch. Standing from the window looking threw binoculars Misato saw the concealed launch pad. The framework withdrew and they saw the control rods extend from the mechanical monstrosity and it took a step.

"Wow. What do you know? It actually walks. I guess they did at least have something to be proud of." If Misato had been looking at her friend she would have seen the knowing smirk she had on her face at that moment.

All seemed to be going well when Misato began to notice the techs in the back of the massive hall talking hurriedly amongst themselves. Misato began to walk in that direction when one of them shouted out. "It's out of control. It's heading this way! Run!" A panic broke out as the observers ran from walls as the roof partially caved in as the robots massive foot smashed down into the control/observation room.

Katsuragi coughed out the dust. "That robot is as badly behaved as the guy who built it."

One of the panicking techs dropped the other shoe. "The control rods aren't working. At this rate the core will meltdown."

The project head unfortunately seemed to be in a state of denial. "This can't be happening. Jet Alone was programmed for all contingencies."

Misato looked at the pathetic man, as he seemed ready to crack at any moment. "The fact is obvious that the impossible has happened. "

The Project head replied. "The only option we have is to wait for it to stop on it's own."

"And the likelihood of that happening is?" Misato asked.

A nearby tech had the answer "0.00002 per! It would take an act of god!"

"Acts of men are better than waiting for acts of god. Now tell me how to stop that thing." Misato said taking command of the situation.

"We've already tried every possible option." Said the agitated project head.

"Bullshit. There has got to be a final solution. A way to wipe everything out." Was the Major's angry reply. "What is the password?"

"The password is top secret. I'm sorry but I'm not authorized to give you that."

"Then you had better get the clearance now buddy or we're in big trouble."

Then someone stepped up behind the project head. It was Lex. "I however have no problem given you the password Major Katsuragi."

The shocked man turned to the billionaire. "You can't sir."

Lex glared at the man. "I'm one of the primary funders for that machine Mr. Keida. I can tell any one I wish to the password."

Misato looked at the gentleman expectantly. "The Password is "Hope." How do you plan on stopping the Jet Alone?"

"You just leave that to me Mr. Luthor." Misato said as she walked off.

* * *

"ARE YOU INSANE?" 

Misato was a bit surprised at the force behind her young ward's words. "It's the only way Shinji. You get me onto the robot and restrain it while I shut it down on the inside. It's the only option we have."

"But it's too dangerous."

"Don't worry. You and Unit 01 can take it if the core melts down."

"Not that. I meant for you!"

"I have to give it my best shot or I'll regret it for the rest of my life." Misato smiled at the boy before her. " I have an example to set after all."

From the front of the air carrier Hyuga spoke up. "Ma'am the target is sighted." With that Misato dressed in a radiation suit and Shinji in his newest plug suit stood.

Shinji with is eyes hard but filled with worry. "Be careful Misato."

Misato hugged the boy. "Don't worry. Now go get ready to launch."

Quickly Shinji ran to his entry plug and was placed into his Evangelion. Misato with the suit's helmet on quickly hopped into 01's waiting hand and gave to order to launch the beast. With forceful grace it landed. Shinji then ordered his unit to run after the wayward robot. Shortly he caught up to it and grabbed on to it holding it back as it could only flail its arms back and forth.

With Speed Shinji placed his hand over the backpack and Misato jumped off. After a close call that scared Shinji to the core, the Major made it to the emergency entry hatch. The door opened with a audible hiss and whoosh of escaping unbearably hot air. "Talk about hot." Misato dryly observed. "I have a bad feeling about this."

While her suit protected her from the radiation the heat soon began to affect her as she made her way threw the access corridors. Within minutes she was sweating profusely. Shinji meanwhile moved around and placed himself between the Jet Alone and the City of Atsuko it was stomping towards. Misato could just picture Shinji yelling at her to hurry at her task. She made her way threw the corridors and found the auxiliary control room. Opening it up she hurried to the console. Activating it and as soon as she was prompted she entered in the password. To her dismay it didn't have the expected result**  
ERROR**

"What the hell!" She tried again.

**ERROR**

"Oh this is great. The program must have been altered. This is not good." Misato stood up and looked around the red-hot room. "Damn heat... it's getting hard to think. Come on Katsuragi there has to be something you can do to stop this mess." Mustering up what strength she could she pushed against one of the control rods in hopes of making it go into the core. "Damn it. Super strength would be really handy around now."

Then at the last possible moment as if answering the call for a miracle the core shut down. Misato fell back total exhausted from her attempted herculean effort. The heat however didn't dissipate quickly and Misato forced her tired body to move threw the supremely hot corridors. "Damn it... heat exhaustion... I didn't think it would be this bad... Sorry kiddo. I don't think I'm making it outta here under my own power." Then all she knew was blackness.

Shinji meanwhile waited for a few minutes for Misato to step out so he could safely lower her to ground level. Soon however he grew worried. "Come on Misato where are you."

He tried to raise her on the radio but received no reply. His worry grew. "What if the heat got to her?" he thought. "She could die from how hot that thing has to be inside." Shinji was for a moment paralyzed at the thought of losing Misato. Then a voice he had herd in the back of his mind once more spoke. "Do something. You know you can."

"Do what...go inside that oven and die myself?"

"Hey you took a 3 story fall with not so much as a scratch. "

"I can't even if I went in there..."

"DO IT! You know you can. If you don't you know you'll regret it."

His internal debate finished Shinji moved the eva so it's back was to the Jet Alone and he opened his plug like he did when he rescued his friends. Climbing out Shinji looked over at the inactive machine. "Well here goes nothing." With less effort than he thought it'd take Shinji leapt to the back of the robot. He came over to the open access hatch and felt the heat from the inside. He however didn't notice that it slowly started to melt his own plug suit. "Alright this shouldn't be too hard." Then Shinji surprising himself a bit leapt down the shaft and made an easy 2-point landing. Looking around he couldn't see Misato so he walked forward not noticing that he was leaving a layer from the heels of his suit with each step. He quickly moved to find his guardian and thanks to his speed was able to locate her before very long. Then a new worry crept into his head. "What if I'm too late?"

Shinji kneeled down next to his fainted guardian. "Ok I can't take her helmet off that would defiantly kill her." Then Shinji noticed something in the silence of the machine. He could hear her breathing. Softly and slowly but he could hear her.

Two new thoughts dominated his brain at that moment. "She's alive. Thank goodness. Wait. The suit's gotta be like soundproof if it's completely sealed. So how... never mind that now Ikari you idiot just get her outta her and out someplace cool."

Easily carrying Misato, Shinji made it to the ladder shaft and stopped. "Well I guess this is a good time to see how high I can leap." With that Shinji lept up into the air still carrying the unconscious major and easily making it up to the top and onto the outside.

It was only when he put Misato down he noticed the ruined plugsuit he was wearing. "There goes another one."

**

* * *

**

**Gendo's Office- NERV HQ**

Ritsuko stood before Gendo at his desk. She was giving her report on the incident. "So other than Major Katsuragi's actions the scenario went exactly as planned."

"And the conditions of those involved?" The commander asked in his cold voice.

"Unit one is undamaged from the radiation. The Major suffered from heat exhaustion and fainted but the third child prevented anything bad from happening to her. He's going to need another plug suit though."

"That is of no consequence. Jet Alone is now dead and as a bonus NERV's reputation is now even better. The scenario carries on."

* * *

**Elsewhere in NERV HQ**

Shinji walked alone in NERV after leaving Misato in the care of NERV's medical staff to make sure there were no lingering effects of being inside of Jet Alone.

"Well. At least no one was suspicious of my story." Shinji explained to the others that he found Misato just outside the entry hatch and that the damage to his plug suit was only superficial when he got near the hatch to drag his unconscious superior officer from said hatch. What truly surprised him was that Misato backed up his story. He hoped she did so out of pride. "Of course." He thought. "It could be because we're family..." At that moment he realized he truly thought of Misato as family and he was sure that she felt the same. It brought Shinji a moment of happiness he had not felt in a very long time.

Fate it seems loves to hit one at moments like this as at that point Shinji found himself confronted by a young man in his early 20s. "Mr. Ikari. I think we need to talk. It's about your... unique nature."

Shinji paled.

To Be Continued...

Next Time: Misato flies out to meet the super carrier "Over the Rainbow" and the pacific fleet to pick up Unit 02 and it's fiery pilot and meets an old acquaintance. Then to top it all off the fifth angel attacks the fleet. What is it after? And wait a Minute. Isn't Shinji supposed to be here?

He's doing what? Hold on folks this ones gonna be fun.

NGE: Reborn Angel

Chapter 9: Asuka Stands Alone!

Fusion Blaster: FINALLY DONE! All right, this chapter, which was originally supposed to be done by ClassicCowboy was instead done by yours truly. I got tired of his butt takin too long to get started and took over. Unfortunately I got stalled about half way threw this chapter. This switch of who did this chapter however lets CC finally do an angel battle and an Asuka centric chapter for once. Yer up bro...for real this time.

C. Cowboy: Not much to really say, but Fusion Blaster can no longer complain about me taking forever and a day for updates :D anywho, expect next chapter to see everyone's favorite flame-haired bitch fly in all her glorious glory. and that's all I gots to say 'bout that.


End file.
